Lil' Steven
by zoopdedo
Summary: A series of cute and filled with the "feels" oneshots between an adorable Steven and the motherly, overprotective, and not to mention slightly crazy Gems.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own SU.**

* * *

 **Nightmares**

The dreams were scary. The storm was loud.

It was just one of those days.

"Peeeaaarrrlll," I whispered, tapping lightly on the door. "Gaaarrnettt? Ameeethyst?"

I waited for a moment.

"Guys?"

No answer.

Lightning flashed through the windows, illuminating the room. A load crash of thunder soon followed after it.

"Peeeearrrl!" I called more urgently. The visions of swords gleaming with red were beginning to come back. "Garnet! Amethyyysst!" I knocked louder. "You guuuys!"

The rain was coming down harder. Outside, the howling of the wind was screaming, bringing back the cries of pain, shrieks of fear, yells of…

"Steven?"

I squeaked, stumbling to my feet and turning to face a soaking wet Pearl.

"Oh…um…hi Pearl!" I waved, smiling sheepishly while mentally throwing out my original plan.

She cocked her head to the side. "Steven, what are you doing out of bed? It's way past midnight."

"Ummm…well…what were YOU doing outside?"

"Don't change the subject young man," she scowled. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and released it, dissipating the water around her. "Now," opening her eyes, "what's going on Steven? Her gaze softened for a moment. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, um, y-ya! Everything's juuuust…peachy."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Peachy?"

"Yup! Peachy!" I shuffled nervously. It was easy to see that she wasn't buying it.

"Steven," she glanced at my shuffling feet, "you're shuffling." She looked back up at me. "Why are you nervous?"

"I-I'm not! Really Pearl! I'm already six years old! I was just…getting…a…SNACK! Ya, I was getting a snack!"

"The refrigerator isn't anywhere near the Temple door Steven."

"I got lost."

"...Steven."

"It was really dark…"

"Steven."

"…and I was still really tired…"

"Steven."

"…and then that's when I decided -"

"Steven. ENOUGH."

Her voice rang throughout the room like steel. And it was there again. The voices. Voices that were demanding, commanding, speaking incomprehensible words, ringing through my head. I fell to my knees, covering my ears with the palm of my hands.

"Go away!" I yelled. "Just…leave already! I don't care!"

My brain ignored the words that I spoke. Instead, I was in my dream again. A grinning face, sharp pointed teeth, white flowing hair, gold gleaming eyes.

I was holding something. No, I was holding two things. A sword…and a shield.

The monster lady was also holding a sword. She raised it, smiling wickedly. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move…I couldn't do anything!

There was a flash of movement in from of me.

"No," I felt myself say. "Leave Pearl!"

Pearl! But…what was she doing here? In my dream? And she looks different. More...dirtier.

"I'm not leaving Rose!" she yelled.

I could see her legs shaking. Is she scared? She should move. She doesn't have a shield like me. And the monsters sword…it's being raised again.

"Leave Pearl!" I yelled again.

This time, the real me was yelling it too. I wanted to push Pearl out of the way. The bad lady was laughing. I could feel myself crying. I still couldn't move.

"Pearl!"

It came down fast. Pearl tried to block it. It pushed her to the ground. She looked up into my eyes before the blade was stabbed into her back.

I jerked awake, panting hard.

"Pearl! No Pearl!" I tried sitting up, but found a hand pushing me down. I began panicking, struggling against the force that was holding me down.

"Relax Stevan. "

I stopped moving at the sound of her voice.

"Pearl?" I looked up, wiping away the blurring tears. "You're alright!"

Her eyes darted around confused before refocusing back on me. "Yeeesss…"

I looked around. We were sitting on my bed. I began to blush as I realized I was sitting in her lap.

"Peeeaarrl," I crossed my arms, "I'm a big boy, remember? You didn't need to sit with me…"

"Oh," her grip on me loosened. "Well I can leave if you wa-"

"NO!" The vision of her falling to the ground came back to me. "Nononono!" I wrapped my arms around her waist and curled into her lap. "Don't leave Pearl! Don't ever leave me!"

"Whoa there Steven!" her voice was lighthearted. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"B-but," I grabbed tightly at her shirt and I looked up. "You did! You did leave me! You got hurt Pearl! You got stabbed by some monster! I saw it!"

"You…saw it?" she gasped. She raised a hand to her mouth and looked away. "But…that's impossible. Rose assured us that…"she glanced back at me with wide eyes.

"Pearl?" My voice was quiet.

"Steven…it…it's…" she closed her eyes and inhaled. A moment went by before she exhaled and smiled. "Steven," she opened her eyes, "it was just a dream."

"B-but...you…"

"No butt's young man. Sleep. Now."

"Peeaarrrlll!"

"Hush," she shushed, putting a finger to my lips. "It wasn't real Steven," she murmured. There was a sad smile lining the edge of her lips.

She was lying.

I sighed, grabbing her hand from my head and hugging it close. I closed my eyes tightly and did my best to fall asleep. Minutes of silence went by. My brain was racing with thoughts. Thoughts that didn't make any sense. Thoughts that ranged from bad monsters to giant man-eating waffles. Thoughts…that all seemed to include Pearl.

"Pearl?"

"Shouldn't I be hearing snores?"

"Pearl…I'm scared."

I felt her breath hitch. "Do…would you like to tell me why?"

"…no."

"Steven," she sighed. "Steven, Steven, Steven. The nightmares won't get better if you don't voice out your thoughts."

I looked up in surprise. "Nightmares?"

"Bad dreams," she clarified with a nod.

"Ohhh…so, if I tell you what they're about…they'll go away?"

"…most probably."

"Oh. Well…um… they're usually about you and Garnet and Amethyst and other people fighting."

"Mmm-hm."

"And…ya…they're usually really scary."

"Is that why you were at the Temple door?" Her voice was unexpectedly soft. "You had another one of these dreams?"

I felt my face flush at the unexpected question and looked down. "Maaaybe…"

Taking her free hand, she used a finger to bring my chin up, forcing me to meet her soft gaze. "Is it because you were scared?"

I tried looking down again, but her finger wouldn't let me.

"Is it Steven?" she urged.

I sighed, avoiding her eyes. "Yes."

"So…why didn't you just tell us before? Or tell me when I found you there?"

"…because."

"Steven!"

"Because I didn't want to Pearl! I was scared! I just...I…I…Iheardthatifyousayoutyourbaddreamtootherpeoplethenitmightcometrue!" (A/U: Translation- I heard that if you say out your bad dream to other people then it might come true!)

She was silent, slipping her finger out from under my chin. I looked down and cuddled back onto her chest.

"Well…" she finally spoke, "…were all still here…right?"

"…ya," I answered, my voice muffled into her shirt.

"And there's no war going on…right?"

"R-right."

"So then you've got nothing to be afraid of. Right?"

I took in her words slowly. Perhaps she was right?

"I…guess so…"

"Good. So…are you still scared?"

I thought about it for a second. "Sort of… not really I guess…"

"Excellent. Now, sleep. It's almost morning."

I glanced outside and spotted the small rays of sunshine beginning to make their way into the room.

"Oh…um, okay." My heart skipped a beat when I felt her beginning to shuffle me off her lap. In panic, I grabbed onto her arm, causing her to stop in her movement.

"Yes Steven?"

"Can…can you stay with me?"

"Of course," she whispered almost immediately, shuffling back to her regular position and hugging me close to her chest.

I giggled and attempted to get out of her death grip. "I can't breathe Pearl! Leg'go!"

"Improper grammar Steven. I believe you meant, 'let go'," she smiled before loosening her grip and giving me a noogie.

"Ha ha! Peeaarrl! You're…" I was interrupted by a deep yawn, "…you're messing up my… "another yawn, "…hair." I snuggled my head into her shirt, relishing the soft rise and fall of her chest.

"Goodnight Steven," she chuckled quietly.

"G'night," I yawned again. "Pearl, you'll stay with me forever…right?"

She was silent for a moment before leaning and grabbing the blanket, draping it over the both of us. I hummed happily at the added warmth.

"Right."

* * *

 **Fav and review fo me.**

 **._.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Garnet**

"Garne'! Garne'!"

I viewed the grinning one year old uncertainly. His chubby hands were groping in my direction, little bubbles of giggles escaping his rosy lips as he observed me.

"Pearl, perhaps this isn't a good idea."

"Oh Garnet, quit being so worried! Just look at him! He loves you!"

Why do I feel unease then?

"Don't worry Garnet! If he starts to cry, just give him a glow stick, put him in a box, and lock him in the closet. That's what I do!"

"Amethyst!"

"Just kidding! Ha ha HA! Your mad face is always priceless!"

Something just didn't feel right.

"Pearl, change of plans. I'll go grocery shopping instead."

Her eyes widened in horror. "NO! Oh heaven's NO!"

"YAA! Let's go Garnet! Junk food for the wiiinn! Junk food! Junk food! JUNK FOOD!"

"Jun' foo'! Ju'k food!" Steven squealed after her.

"Amethyst!" Pearl scowled at the hooting gem. "You know junk food is not healthy for Steven!"

"Uggggh, lay off Pearl," she groaned. "Let the kid eat what he wants! Right Garnet?"

I gave an inward sigh, ignoring Amethyst for the time being. "Pearl. I know grocery shopping isn't my thing -"

"You OR Amethyst's," she corrected, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, mine or Amethyst's. But maybe it would be better -"

"Garnet, you can't keep ignoring Steven forever."

I stiffened, clenching my jaw in frustration. "I am not ignoring him."

"Yes. You are."

Amethyst looked between the two of us, as if sensing the sudden rise in tension.

"I'mmmm…I'm gonna go wait outside!" she shouted as she darted out from the middle of us. "By Steven!" she called back before slamming the door.

"Ba!" he yelled, waving both arms around.

I looked over at him. The thought of even holding him gave me shivers. "Pearl, please let me go instead."

I was asking politely. Not begging.

"I…Garnet," she sighed, breaking eye contact with me. "Just…hang on…" She gestured for me to follow her as she approached the young child seated on the couch.

"Pearl -"

"He won't bite Garnet."

Mentally groaning, I trudged after her until our shadows were both looming in on top of him. "Alright Pearl. I get it. He's beautiful."

She ignored me, crouching down and slipping her hands under Steven's arms, picking him up, and propping him onto her hip.

"See?" she calmly stated, bouncing him playfully up and down. "Easy."

"The exact reason why it would be better for y-"

"Now you try," she interrupted, taking a one of my hands and placing it on Steven's back.

I looked at her. There were so many possibilities where this situation could go wrong.

"Now, place your other hand here…" she took my other hand and slipped it under his behind.

… _the balance of his body could be off, causing his head to pummel downwards. Injuries including long term brain damage, not to mention internal bleeding are possible results. The shock of being up close to my appearance may also cause him to choke on his spit and possibly lead to -_

"…Garnet? Garnet, snap out of it!"

I shook my head out of the foreboding visions. "Pearl. I can't."

"Garnet. I'm letting go of him now."

"Pearl, don't. They're too many things that can go wrong."

She halted in her movements. Steven was now in the middle of us, both our hands supporting him in midair. His eyes were darting side to side, confused between us. It was almost as if he was judging which person was more suitable to nap on.

"Garne'?" he questioned, his gaze resting on me at last.

I clenched my teeth, avoiding the contact of his eyes. "Take him Pearl," I almost pleaded, pushing him back towards her.

She frowned. "No," answering in that mater-o-fact tone and pushing him back towards me. "We are getting this over with today."

"Pearl," I warned, shoving him back. "Take. Him. Back."

"No!"

"Pearl!"

"Garnet!"

"Steve'!"

"Ugh! Garnet! Just take him already!" With a final gentle, yet forceful thrust towards me, she slipped her hands out from under mine.

He looked up at me, his wide, sparkling brown eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Garne'?" he inquired, pointing towards me.

I lifted him higher to my eye level, facing him towards me and observed his expression. He tilted his head, lifted a chubby hand, and bopped my nose.

"Garne'!" he grinned happily.

I chuckled, the future visions of Steven's doom dissipating from my view. "Steven," I greeted, the unease that had been gathering in my chest being released at last. "Nice to meet you."

"There!" Pearl panted, releasing the breath she had been holding in. "I…I told you everything would be fine!"

"You don't sound like it," I remarked in amusement, not taking my eyes off Steven as his hand trailed off from my nose and began wandering towards my glasses.

"Yes, well… I have my precautions."

"M-hmmm…" I trailed on, my focus trained on the warm hands making there way around my face.

"Um…so…you'll be alright then?"

"M-hmmm…"

"I'm leaaavving then…"

"Yup."

"Byyyyee…"

"M-hmmm…"

"Ba Pear'!" Steven hailed, removing one of his hands to wave.

"Byyye Steven…"

The sound of the door closing startled me from my entranced state. Smiling, I delicately brushed Steven's hands from face and lowered him down, shifting him around as to where I was cradling his small body in one arm.

"Now what little Steven?" I asked, looking around the house before glancing back down at him.

"Bbbgbgbgbggbgbgb."

"Blow bubbles? With our mouths? That's not a good plan."

"BBBGBGBBGGBGGGBGBGBB."

"Alright-y then…" I chuckled, taking a finger and popping a particularly big bubble blown. "Perhaps a nap?"

"Garne'!"

"I'll take that as a yes," I supposed, walking around the coffee table and sitting, letting out a relieved breath and leaning back comfortably.

A moment of silence went by before he began gurgling and clapping his hands together. "Bbbgbgbgbbggbgbgb."

"Back to the bubbles now are we?" I chortled.

I watched him in amusement. It seemed as if anything could keep this boy smiling.

"Hey Steven?"

He stopped clapping and looked up at me in puzzlement, as if confused as to why I had interrupted his music making.

"Why was I so…hesitant to pick you up?"

I actually waited for an answer. We both were staring at each other. I refused to blink, even though if I had, he wouldn't have seen it. Then slowly, his jaw opened.

"…-hic."

I laughed lightly, softly running my hand through his fuzzy hair.

"You got me there Steven," I remarked with a hint of sadness that refused to be hidden in my voice. No matter anyway. He giggled and raised his arms, catching my hand that was now resting atop his hair.

"Garne'."

"Yes Steven?"

"Gaaaarrr'…" now tracing the palm of my hand with his finger, "…nnnnneee'." With his finished statement, he hugged the hand close to his chest and yawned.

"You're a strange one," I observed in amusement as he curled his body into my side and nuzzled his face into my hand. "Goodnight Steven."

He breathed in deeply as his eyes drifted shut.

"Mmmama."

…

Perhaps this was the reason why I felt distress in going near Steven.

I watched as his breathing rate become lower and lower, until a light snore signified that he had truly fallen asleep. Exhaling heavily, I leaned my head back and stared upwards.

Smiling, I chuckled lightly.

"He's adorable Rose."

* * *

 **._.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just think about it.**

 **Steven hardly had any outside interactions, excluding the visits to his dad. Even then though, he probably didn't go out much since he was deemed to be one heck of an important kid.**

 **Plus, Steven's just naturally pretty naïve.**

 **Then again, this is all my opinion.**

 **Flashbacks=** _ **Italics**_

 **Steven's story age: 5 years old**

* * *

 **Mother's**

Fakers.

I ran as fast as I could, my arms pumping at my sides as an imitation to mechanical gears, adding extra strength to my strides. The darkness whipped by, stars blurring at the speed my legs carried me. My senses were screaming at me to stop and return home like the good little boy I was.

Not this time.

" _Pearl?"_

" _Hmm?" She was reading the newspaper, a habit happily developed after discovering the large amount of enthralling stories there were to read._

" _Why…" I took in a deep breath, "…why can't I call you Mom?"_

 _It was as if her whole body froze with time. Slowly, her fingers began to curl around the edge of the paper being held, ripping right through. A heartbeat passed by. Then another. Finally, she calmly put the newspaper down, untangling her fingers in the process, and turned to face me._

" _Aha ha…" she weakly chuckled. "What…what was that Steven?"_

 _I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. Obviously she was playing dumb with me. "I said, why can't I call you Mom?"_

" _Ohhh…" she nodded, crossing her legs and clasping her hands together. "Yes yes, ha ha…well…a-hem…you SEE…um…"_

 _I could almost see the gears whizzing in her head as her eyes darted around the room, searching for an excuse to get away. But ohh no, not this time._

" _Peaaarrl. Just tell me already!" I huffed, stomping my foot on the ground. "Since you, Garnet, and Amethyst are my mom and all…why can't I just call you all mom? You could be Mom, Garnet can be…um…Mama? Ya! And Amethyyysstt…ummm…Amethyst can be Ma!"_

 _Her eyes were now wide enough to the point where I almost thought they would burst from their sockets. I cocked my head, confused as to why she was surprised._

" _S-Steven…define…ahm…define m-…mother," she stuttered with a feeble smile, beads of sweat running freely down her temple._

" _Oh!" I was surprised. If anyone, Pearl was always the one with the answer. "Um…well…according to Harold -"_

" _Wait…" she interrupted. "Harold?"_

 _I perked up, smiling for the first time today. "Ya! Harold Smiley! He's from this really cool TV show I watch all the time! He's always singing songs about cool life stuff! You should watch it some time with me!"_

" _Okaaay…" she seemed to have calmed down a little, although her shoulders were still clearly tensed. "What was his definition then?"_

" _He said..." I thought back to the rap he had sung the day before. "He said…something about in honor of mother's day…something something…mom's are the bomb…umm…" I looked up at her and cringed, "…I can't really remember the whole song."_

" _Just tell me the main point," she urged on, leaning forward as she spoke._

" _Oh…um…well…he said that a mom is someone who raises a child," I pointed to myself, "with care and affection," then I pointed at her. "Oh! And they're also female. Cause if they weren't, then that means that dad could technically be a mom too!" I laughed. "And that would be really confusing!"_

" _Yeees…ha ha…ha…"_

 _I looked up at her in confusion. The confusion soon turned into worry as I watched her unfold her legs and bring them close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Pearl?" I approached her cautiously, tapping her knee lightly. "Are you okay? I don't have to call you Mom if you don't want me to."_

 _She remained silent with her eyes closed, rocking herself back and forth._

" _Pearl!" I shook her knee a little more forcefully. "Peeearl!"_

 _Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "Garnet!" she yelled, moving me to the side before hopping off the couch. "Amethyst! Living room! Now!"_

 _A second went by before the forbidden door slid open. Out came a sprinting Garnet with her huge gloves on, searching frantically around the room for any signs of danger._

" _What's happened?" she asked, her shining glasses resting in Pearl's direction._

" _Ya!" Amethyst snapped as she herself walked out from the door, downing a whole chip in one gulp before tossing it aside and summoning a whip from her gem. "Whatch's goin' on?"_

 _Clearing her throat, Pearl straightened her back and clasped her hands together. "Well," she looked over at me, "Steven, why don't you go ahead and ask Garnet and Amethyst the question you asked me."_

 _I shuffled nervously at the intense gazes of all three Gem's on me. I really didn't get what the big idea of all this was about._

 _It was just a simple question…right?_

"Wroooong!" I howled to the night sky. "Wrong wrong wrooonngg!"

Skidding to a halt, I allowed my panting lungs to take in its needed breathes of air. My face was hot and sticky, the combination of sweat, snot, and tears dripping onto the sand beneath me. Still panting hard, I glanced behind me.

No sign of the house.

Growling, I turned completely, cupping my hands to my mouth and sucked in a deep breath.

"I don't need anyone!" I yelled into the darkness. Panting, I let the river of rage continue to spew. "I don't want Pearl! I don't need Garnet! I don't want Amethyst! I don't need a Mom! I don't need a Dad! I don't need…I don' NEED…" I swiped at my nose, clearing the flow of mucus.

"…I don' need a family."

" _Oh, um. Well…" I looked over at Pearl who gave me an encouraging nod. "…well…I was just wondering if…if I could…call you guys…Mom?"_

 _Amethyst's whip slipped from her hand, dissipating into sparkling particles as it hit the ground. Garnet remained motionless, besides the small flinch that shimmered through her body._

" _I don't have to if you guys don't want me to!" I rushed after. "I was just thinking that since you guys are my mom and all, why not ya'know?" I finished with a small laugh that quickly died out at the sight unsmiling Gem's._

" _He doesn't know?!" Amethyst hissed, breaking the silence at last._

" _Know what?" I frowned, observing the horrified expression of Amethyst._

" _I thought Greg told him!" Pearl exclaimed, running her thin fingers through her pink curls._

" _Told me what!?"_

" _I would have thought Greg would have told him as well," Garnet mumbled almost to herself, dissipating the gloves of hers and standing straight. "Now what?"_

" _You guys! I'm standing right here!" I yelled, stomping a foot on the ground for good measures._

" _What do you mean now what!?" Amethyst shrieked, ignoring me furthermore. "The kid's going to freak out when we tell him!"_

" _I can't believe Greg!" Pearl snarled, tightening her grip on her hair. "What kind of man doesn't tell his child of his own wife?! Let alone his mother!?"_

 _I took a step backwards, a confused swirl of unease beginning to form in the pit of my stomach. "Pearl? What do you mean?"_

 _Everyone's heads turned to me. I took another cautious step backwards as Garnet took a step towards me._

" _Steven," she said, holding a hand up carefully. "Did Greg ever say anything about a woman called Rose?"_

My knees gave out from under me. As they crashed into the sand under them, I gave a huff before face planting to the ground and turning to the side, curling into a ball.

"Who am I?" I whispered, subconsciously rubbing a hand over my Gem. "Who are you?"

I watched from my side at the lapping waves, almost feeling soothed at the calm and refreshing sound's of the beach.

"Unnngggh. UNNNGGGGHH."

Shouting didn't help. Laying down and listening to calming sounds wasn't working. The anger and confusion was still there.

I just…didn't get it.

" _Rose?" I thought back for a second. "Wait….oh ya! Dad tells me bedtime stories about her all the time! He said that she was a reeeallly pretty and magical lady that came from space. Kinda…" I began twiddling my thumbs,"…kinda like you guys!"_

 _All was silent again. I took two more precautious steps backwards._

" _Bedtime stories?!" Pearl screamed, frantically pulling at her hair. "Ohhh when I get my hands on that man…I'll kill him!"_

" _Same goes for me!" Amethyst shouted, curling her hand into a fist. "Wanna team up?"_

" _That's ENOUGH," Garnet stated, smashing a hand onto the counter. "Quiet. Both of you."_

 _By now, my back was to the screen door. I didn't understand. What were they talking about? What's this got to do with the fairy tale lady Dad always talks about?_

" _Steven," she carefully approached me as I pressed my back into the screen door. "I'm sorry you had to figure it out like this…" she paused, kneeling down to my eye-level and putting a hand on my shoulder._

"… _Steven. Were not your mother's. Neither of us are."_

 _I could see my petrified reflection off the gleam of her glasses as she swiped a finger underneath._

" _We…we thought Greg had told you and –"_

" _You're not my mom?" I whispered. Looking over her shoulder, I eyed each and every one of them. "None of you are?"_

 _All I got back were dumbstruck expressions._

" _Steven...we…we thought -"_

" _You thought what Pearl?" I snapped, already shrugging off Garnet's hand and pressing my back further into the door. "You thought I knew what?"_

" _Steven," Garnet cut-in. "Your mother was the magical woman Greg told you stories about. Rose."_

"… _w-what?" I faltered. "But…that means…the story where she…" I looked up at her and she gave a confirming nod._

" _She gave up her existence for you Steven. You see this gem?" She raised my shirt and pointed to it. "This was hers as well."_

 _My head was reeling with aghast. She raised a hand to dry my gathering tears, but that was it. I had, had enough._

" _No!" I cried, slapping her hand away. "Don't touch me! I don't even know who you are! I don't know who any of you are!"_

 _The space in the room was becoming unbearably tight. I heard a gasp come from Amethyst and Pearl, but it didn't matter. Reaching a hand up, I twisted the knob to the door and went tumbling out._

" _Steven!" came Garnet's hoarse yell. "Wait!"_

 _I stood up and turned, puffing out my chest and facing them all defiantly._

" _Who are you people?"_

"Steven! Steven where are you?!"

Their voices echoed throughout the area as they neared the rock I was hiding behind. Clutching my knees to my chest, I scooted farther back into the wall, hoping the darkness would mask my presence.

"Steeeevveeen!" came Amethyst's shout overhead, having transformed into an owl. "Where are yoouuu!? I can sense you're close muscle maaann!"

I could almost feel her beading eyes scan over me as she passed by. Hesitantly, I looked up, finding her violet gaze staring into mine.

"Guys!" she hooted as she flapped above me. "I found him! He's over here!"

I staggered out of my fetal position, leg muscles screaming as I pushed myself back out into the moonlit sandy area.

"Hang on Steve!" Before I could launch back into my run, Amethyst had grabbed hold onto my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"Let go Amethyst!" I yelled, digging my feet into the sand as I tugged hard at my hand.

"Don't let go of him Amethyst!" Garnet shouted only a few yards away from us. "Something's not right!"

She glanced back at me. "Sorry squirt, I have my orders."

I tugged as hard as I could, only succeeding in bringing pain to my wrist. I could practically hear Pearl and Garnet's footsteps thumping by the time I had thought of a desperate escape plan.

"Let…" I reached down and grabbed a fistful of sand, "GO!"

"Ugh! Steven!" she screamed, her grip loosing for a fraction of a second. Taking the opportunity, I slipped out of her grasp…

…only to turn and run straight into Garnet's leg.

"Leave me alone!" I cried as she tried to help me up. "Why won't you all just go away?!"

"Oh Steven," Pearl came to kneel next to me. "Just because we're not your real mother's doesn't mean -"

"No!" I slapped her hand away. She recoiled, bringing her hand close to her chest in a hurt manner. "Just…GO!"

With that last word, there was a flash of pink that hovered around the air, withdrawing back towards me before exploding. The three of them were all suddenly blown backwards into the sand. Wide eyed, I brought my arms back in and observed my hands. "

W-what? How…how…" then I saw their motionless bodies. "…Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl?"

There was no answer.

"…w-what? N-no! NO!" I cried, running over to each and every one of them and checking for a heartbeat. "Garnet! Amethyst!" I placed my ear onto Pearl's chest and listened. "P-Pearl?"

There was no heartbeat.

"What did I do? What did I do!? I'm sorry!" I sobbed, shaking Pearl's arm, her head lolling back and forth with the movements. Pausing, I ran over to Garnet's motionless body. "Just wake up! I'm sorry! I was just…I was just confused!" I climbed onto her stomach and banged hard on her chest. "Wake up!"

Pushing off Garnet's chest, I stumbled over to Amethyst's still figure and dropped dejectedly to her side. "Amethyst? Amethyst please! I'm sorry for throwing sand at you! Just…just wake up! Don't leave me!"

They didn't move. None of them. Not even the slightest of a twitch.

I released Amethyst hand, letting it thump to the floor. Head down, eyes flowing with tears, I crawled into the middle of the area where their bodies laid motionless.

"Don' leave me…" I whimpered, pressing my forehead to the cold sand. Dirt and sand funneled through the cracks of my fingers as I clutched hard at the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

The stillness in the air was too much.

"I killed them," I whispered. "I killed my mo-…" Looking up, I eyed all the lifeless bodies around me. "This is all my fault."

I closed my eyes and took it all in. The guilt swarming around my torso was enough to quell the beat of my heart then and there.

…

There was no way I could live with myself anymore.

…

"Whuzzit?"

My eyes snapped open. "P-Pearl!"

I staggered up and crashed into her. "You're…" I took her face into my dirty hands, "… you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive Steven," she smiled while peeling off my grimy hands and squeezing them tight. "That was quite the _hostes leniendo_ you put off."

"The...the what now?"

"I'll say," came Amethyst's weak laugh. "Jeez Steven, next time you have a tantrum, just throw some rocks or something."

"Amethyst!" I beamed, jumping off Pearl and tackling her sitting figure with a hug. "You're alive too!"

"Well duh!" she grinned, wrapping me in a head lock and noogying me mercilessly.

"Agh! No Amethyst!" I laughed, squirming in her grip. "Not my hair!"

"Yes Amethyst," I felt myself get lifted from my shirt collar, rescuing me from her noogie attack. "We wouldn't want to mess up Steven's hair now would we?"

"Garnet! You're…you're alright too!" Tears of joy escaped through my eyes as she hugged me close, me returning the warm hug eagerly.

"Feeling better?"

"…ya. Ya I think I am! But…" I pushed back from the hug, blushing hard. "…I can't believe this whole time I thought you guys were my Mom's…."

"Listen Steven," she gently encompassed the side of my face with her massive hand, wiping away the stray tears and sand. "Although we may not be your biological mother…mother's…that doesn't mean we don't love you like one."

"Yaa!" Amethyst grinned. "We love ya man!"

"Yes Steven," Pearl appeared by my other side, ruffling my hair playfully. "We'll always love you."

"And we'll kill all who don't!"

"Amethyst!"

"Rip out their eyeballs!"

"Amethyst, enough! Don't put such violence into Steven's head at such a young age!"

"…um…guys?"

The two stopped arguing, all eyes were now on me.

"…well…I…I love you all too. I love you so much. But…but I almost killed you!" I blurted the end out suddenly. I couldn't help it. The shame had been rising with every word the gems had spoken since they had awoken. "I…I don't deserve -"

"Stop." Her hand didn't move from my face. Instead, it tilted my chin upwards. "Steven, your body is filled with inexperienced raw power. It wasn't your fault. And plus…" she flashed me a smirk, "it's gonna take a lot more than a tranquilizer like that to kill us."

"Tranquilizer?"

"Oh yes!" Pearl exclaimed. "The _hostes leniendo_! It was always a favorite battle tactic of Rose. Lure the enemies in, pretend to be defenseless and weak, and then BANG! Unconscious gems all around!"

"Oh…um…but…but if it's just a tranquilizer…then why couldn't I hear any of your guy's heartbeats?"

"Steven. Were Gems. Not humans."

"Oh." I rested my head against Garnet's chest. "Okay."

I yawned, just now feeling the exhaustion as the adrenaline began to fade away. "Wow. I…" I yawned again, "I feel really tired all of a sudden."

"Just rest. You really overworked your body today."

"…mmkkaay," I murmured, my eyes already shutting close. "Thanks…tanks for…thanks…carrying me…"

"Anytime," her voice was faint in my hearing. The feeling of secure arms around me, blanket of radiating warmth, slight rocking of her arms as she walked…I stood no chance to the world of slumber.

As I felt my mind drift out of reality, there was a gleam of pink that blinded my vision for a moment, soon subsiding down after. Now, I was in a field of pink swaying grass. As I gawked around at the scenario, I soon realized that I was not alone. There was a woman, large pink curly hair blowing slightly in the breeze, watching my every movement.

"Who are you?" I asked, more curious than afraid. "What are you doing in my dream?"

She didn't answer. She only continued to smile that sweet smile of hers as her eyes observed my figure.

"Um…hellooo?"

"They'll always love you Steven," she suddenly spoke, her ghostly white dress swishing as she neared me. "Never forget that. No matter what they say, or what you over hear" she tilted her head as she gazed inquisitively down at me. "Alright?"

"…you…you mean the Gem's?"

She chuckled softly. "Yes, my Gem's."

"Oh. Um…okay?"

"There's my little boy." A soft wind grazed through the area, and soon, her dress was dissipating into a dazzling powder. "Take care of them Steven," she called out, a hand reaching out to me, but soon dissolving into the air as well. I watched as her whole body disbanded until all that was left was the swirling pink dust, washing over me and providing me with a strange sense of comfort.

"I love you Steven," and she was gone.

I didn't realize my hand was outstretched to her direction until I felt the ache in them. Slowly, I curled my fingers into a fist and held it close to my chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **In all honesty, Greg's an awesome dad. He would've told Steven sooner.**

 **._.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Misplaced Babe**

"Amethyst."

The only response received was a snort, soon followed by a loud crash to the ground.

"THE MONKEY DID IT. IT WAS THE MONKEY."

"Amethyst. Get up."

"Unngg, what'dya want Pearl?" she groaned, rubbing her eyes as she sat awake.

"Amethyst. Where's Steven?"

Her eyes snapped awake. "Ohmaga. HOMAGA. He…," she began searching through the ocean of blankets on the floor. "He…he should be -"

"You lost him?!"

She paused, looking up defensively. "No. I just…misplaced him."

Pearl's mouth remained agape, stunned at how stupid the response had been. "YOU MISPLACED STEVEN!?"

"It was your turn to watch him anyway! Maybe instead of going off and practicing you're dancing -"

"Why… I'll have you know that my afternoon stretches are just as important as your afternoon naps!"

"Afternoon stretches huh? So you're going to sit there and tell me that you don't spot the crowd of human's that gather on the boardwalk to WATCH YOU!

Pearls face heated as she slammed her fist onto the coffee table. "WELL AS A MATTER A FACT -"

The Temple door slid open.

"What's going on?" Garnet asked, taking in the scenario playing out. The guilt ridden expressions from the two Gem's was enough for her to come up with her own conclusion.

"Where's Steven?"

"G-Garnet!" Steven…he…heeeee's wiiiiithhh hhhiiiiiisssDDDAAAD! Ha ha, riiiight Pearl?" she shot Pearl a glare.

"OH ABSOLUTELY!" Pearl replied with an obvious forced cheerfulness. "Amethyst and I were just going over to pick him up from his father's house! Ha ha…he he…ehhhhhh…"

There was a heavy silence in the air as Garnet stared them down. "Fine," she finally spoke. "Just be back before sundown. I know Steven isn't very fond of the dark," and with that, she turned and walked back into the Temple.

"Phoooooooooo..." Amethyst exhaled. "…oooooooooooooooooooo…"

"I can't believe we just lied to Garnet!" Pearl exclaimed, clasping her hair tightly. "What will she do to us if she finds out we were lying! Ohhhh…OHHHHHHH!"

"…ooooooooooooooooooooo…" Amethyst continued to breathe out.

"It's fine. IT'S FINE. WERE FINE! WE'VE GOT THIS! WE'LL FIND HIM! He HE HA…WE'LL FIND THE LITTLE SKIPPER! Ha ha HA! WE'LL FIND HIM!" Pearl cackled. "RIGHT AMETHYST!?"

"…oooooooooooo…"

"…EXCELLENT! LET'S GO FIND OURSELVES A HUMAN!"

With that, Pearl snagged Amethyst's wrist and sprinted out the door, slamming it behind her. The muffled voice of a hysterical Pearl slowly faded as the two made their way farther and farther away from the house.

The Temple door slid open yet again.

Sighing, Garnet looked out the window, spotting the two crazed Gem's sprinting down the beach. Turning away from the window, she made her way into the kitchen and paused, listening for any signs of movement.

"Aggbgbaa…"

"Gotch 'ya," Garnet smirked, bending down and opening the cabinet door to her left. From the cabinet, a baby Steven paused in his chewing, staring up at the massive woman above him.

"Garne'!" he finally smiled, dropping the slobbery pipe and holding his hands up to her.

"C'mere little one," picking him up from under her arms and tucking him cozily to her chest. He giggled, thumping his small hands on her shoulder.

"Aggbgnnga!"

"…bless you."

"Pear'! Amet'ys'!"

"Pearl and Amethyst hm?" She grinned, "Those two …" she gently patted his back, causing him to let out a gurgly burp.

"…are a butt face."

 **Two hours later**

"Where is that kid?!" Amethyst shrieked, clawing frantically at the grass. "Ohh man, Garnet's gonna kill us!"

"No us," Pearl corrected as she tilted a boulder up a glanced under. "More specifically speaking…" she let the rock drop with a giant thud, "…you."

"ExcUSE me?! Don't go and blame this all on me!"

"I'm not BLAMING…I'm just…," she looked away, "…forget it. Let's just focus on finding Steven."

Crossing her arms, Amethyst shot Pearl a death stare. "This is also your fault Pearl! Don't forget that!"

"Sorry for having a bad memory," Pearl snorted, crossing her arms as well. "Puh-LEAZ Amethyst, we both know that this whole thing was your fault. You had one job. ONE job Amethyst!"

"Oh you are not."

"All I ask is to watch him for a couple of hours…AND WHAT DO I GET?"

"You are not going down that road."

"I'll tell you what I get! A lost one and half year old! The missing reincarnation of our former leader! A…how do humans say it these days…A GODFORSAKEN MISPLACED BABY!"

Looking to her side, Amethyst gazed over to a nearby pebble.

"Are you hearing this?" she whispered over to the rock.

"And now you're talking to pebbles! PEBBLES AMETHYST! WHAT WAS I THINKING WHEN I GAVE STEVEN TO YOU!

"His name is Pulp by the way."

Pearl's eye twitched. "P-Pulp?"

"Yu-p," her voice popping the P at the end.

"…please tell me I'm in a bad dream right now."

"Uhhh…you're in a bad dream right now."

"AMETHYST. I KNOW YOUR LYING. I DON'T SLEEP!"

"Jeez Pearl, relaaaax," she said while uncrossing her arms, instead placing them casually on her hips. "All I'm asking is for you to admit that this whole losing-Steven-and-probably-going-to-get-busted-hard-by-Garnet is also your fault."

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT."

"Ugggh. We don't have TIME for this Pearl! Just admit it so we can go find Steven."

She took in a deep breath and shot Amethyst a fierce look.

"NEVER."

Uncrossing her arms, Amethyst took on a combat stance. "Last chance Pearl."

"NAY CHILD. NEEIIGHH!"

She squinted her eyes. Shrugging, the purple Gem stuck a finger into her mouth, making sure to completely moisturize it in her saliva. Once Pearl spotted this act, her whole demeanor suddenly shifted to horror.

"Now Amethyst…lets…let's talk about this first!"

"You had your chance to talk Pearl," she grinned. "Now…let's do this."

…

*intense staring contest*

…

"YAAAAAAAA!" Amethyst shrieked, tackling and pinning Pearl to the ground.

"NO!" Pearl cried, clawing at the ground to get herself out from Amethyst's death grip. "ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE!

"WET WILLIE ATTAAAACCKK!

 **Back to Garnet**

"It seems as though I'm your favorite bed," Garnet mused as she watched the sleeping child cuddle furthermore on her lap.

"…aaaarrrrhhgghghhggh..." came the faint cry of Pearl.

Garnet, clearly hearing the cry, did nothing but cross her arms and give a light chuckle.

"Those idiots."

 **Sunset**

"He's short, a little on the tubby side, about a year and half old…have ya seen him?"

"Hmm…let me thiiink…"

"Yeeeesss…" both Amethyst and Pearl hummed, both leaning in towards the short woman.

"Hmmmmmm…"

"YEEESSSS…"

"HHHMMMMMMMMMMM…"

"…"

"Nope! Sorry ladies!"

"UUHHHHGG," they both moaned together.

"That's it!" Amethyst yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm done! The kid's probably half way to Antarctica by now!"

"We can't give up Amethyst!" Pearl tried, clenching her fist determinedly. "We can still make it!"

"It's already sundown Pearl! Steven probably got eaten or something…"

"Oh!" she brought her hands up to mouth. "Oh don't say that! Poor Steven. He's probably terrified! Didn't Garnet mention that he was afraid of the dark?"

Amethyst sighed. "Yaaaa…"

"WE MUST KEEP LOOKING! FOR STEVEN!"

"…fiiine," she flashed Pearl a small smile. "Just for Steven."

"Excellent! Let's go! Poor Steven must be terrified out of his wits!"

 **Steven**

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

 **Midnight**

The screen door slammed open, revealing a sniveling Pearl and a wide eyed Amethyst.

"We seriously lost him," Amethyst breathed out. "Ho ma gosh. I can't believe it."

"Garnet!" Pearl shrieked. "Garnet! We lost him! WERE SO SOOOORRRYY!"

Garnet remained on the couch, her legs and arms crossed. "Yes you did."

"W-w-we-were sorry," Amethyst whimpered, realization came as her tears began to fall. "I-it was my fault! I shouldn't have fallen asleep when I was supposed to be -"

"NO!" Pearl interrupted. "It was me! I should have just skipped my stupid stretches! Nothing's more important than Steven! NOTHING!"

Garnet remained motionless as she listened to the two's confessions. Finally, once the two were reduced to hysterical sobbing, she stood, summoned her weapon, and bonked them both hard on the head.

"Hush," she snapped at the wide eyed Gem's, pointing in the direction of the crib where a small figure could be seen sleeping peacefully. "The babies sleeping."

Both jaws dropped.

"Noooo way," Amethyst whispered, quickly drying away her tears. "How…"

"…I…I…" Pearl took in a deep breath, "I got wet willied for no reason?" she rasped.

Garnet cleared her throat. They both glanced fearfully up at the towering figure above them.

"Butt face's."

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 0, Pilot:**

" **Steven. Why are you such…a butt face?"**

 **-Garnet**

 **One of the most beautiful lines of Steven Universe made.**

 **If any of you guys have any prompts, feel free to send'em :)**

 **._.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Steven's Current Age: One and a half.**

 **So cute...**

* * *

 **Blanket**

Red and blue. Blue and red.

Makes purple.

"Aaaabbgggllglggg."

"Ugh, he's spitting on me Sapphire," the red one whined, holding me farther away from her.

The blue being chuckled, taking a hand and gently lowering the muscular arms that were holding me high. "Be careful Ruby, you might scare Steven."

"Psh, Garnet's way taller than us," I was lowered to the ground, feeling the shock of the cold floor on my backside as she sat me down. "There's no way this lil' guy can possibly be scared of heights."

Although these strange people were shorter than Pearl, they were still taller than me. From my undersized eye-level, the sight of a fluffy looking material obscured my whole view of the ground in front of me.

And…it looked so soft.

"Looks like that dress of yours has other uses than just making you look hot," I heard the Ruby snort as I shifted up, crawling my way towards the majestic fabric. Reaching out a hand, I grabbed at it, observing it with tender rubbing.

I felt a hand come on my head. Looking up, I was met with the shining smirk from the blue one. "What are you doing Steven?"

I didn't reply. Concentration was key. Frowning, I went back to my work. Having rubbed the clothing thoroughly, I tugged at it and held it up to my face, chafing it all around.

"What's he doing?"

"…I have no idea."

The softness was perfect. The temperature of the material at ideal warmth.

This is now mine.

Taking the fabric, I stuffed it into my mouth and began sucking on it.

"Oh gosh! Here, I got him Sapphire!"

Someone yanked at the fabric, causing it to spit out from my mouth. Before I could react in any way, I was hastily picked up and tucked onto the red ones shoulder.

"How's your dress babe?" she asked, not even taking a glance at me.

"Ruby, it's fine," Sapphire calmly replied, ruffling out her dress. "You shouldn't have done that though."

The shock had wearied off, only to be replaced with annoyance. I quickly began squirming in her grip, kicking out my legs and thumping my fists on her chest.

"Agh!" she held out a hand in an attempt to block my attacks. "Steven! Quit it!"

"Leeg' ooooooo'!" I shouted. The soft material was mine and mine only. I wanted it.

She held me out at arm's length, grinning at me in triumph when I failed to reach her with one of my kicks. "Hah! Watch'ya gonna do know, eh kid?"

I tried at another punch, only succeeding in hitting her wrist and causing no effect. Feeling the defeat, I switched my strategies. Lowering my limbs, I stared hard into her piercing red eyes. Slowly, her grin faded, nervousness clearly being seen through the anxious pupils darting left to right.

"Sapphire."

"Yes?"

"Can you take him? He's freaking me out."

"Is he doing the stare?"

"…ya."

She chuckled softly. "That's what you get for making Steven mad."

I continued my glare of guilt until another pair of hands slipped around my waist, startling my concentration. After moments of shuffling, I found myself to be in the arms of the Sapphire. Immediately, my face brightened and I giggled, sticking my hands up to her.

"Hmm, again?" she mused, promptly balancing my small body in one arm before sliding off her silky white glove.

"Yaaa!" I squealed, reaching my arms as high as I could as she held it just out of my reach. Another last chuckle before she lowered the silk material into my hands. Like always, I seized it in fascination, observing the lacey material and occasionally slipping my own arm into the glove.

"I wonder," the red one's face suddenly peered over me as she watched in question at my actions. "What's going on through that kids head?"

Looking up at her threatening face, I clutched at the glove tightly and turned over, seeking shelter in the arms that held me.

"Mi'ne," I grumbled, grasping the glove closely.

"Well then…"

"…"

"…"

"Ruby?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Would you like my other glove too?"

"…yes."

/

They were all now relaxing on the couch, me laying in Sapphire's lap and amusing myself with the silk glove. As their conversation dwindled and silence took over the room, I curiously shifted my gaze back up to them, only to find both the gazes of them to be staring straight at me, each having soft smiles on both their expressions.

"He's so cute," Ruby whispered, holding the her own glove close to her chest. "Ugh! I just wanna squish him!"

"Let's not do that."

"I was kidding Saph'."

"…I know."

Still clasping the glove, I reached up a tiny hand and playfully hit Ruby's looming face. Smiling, she grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers, signifying with a nod that a truce had been made.

A glove given, a glove gained.

"Y'know Saph'…" gazing down softly at me, "I've got a pretty good idea on what we should give this kid before we fuse back."

I yawned as she gently lowered my hand, rubbing the gathering water from my eyes and presumed my cuddling to the glove. Slowly, I allowed my eyes lids to drift close, giving into the peace to sleep.

 **A Couple Hours Later**

"Garnet! Gaaarnet!"

Crossing her arms, Pearl pouted and observed the house from the warp pad as she balanced her bubble carefully. Sensitive ears picked up on movement coming from the upstairs area in which her baby would no doubt be sleeping at this time.

"…is it done?" she caught on to the hushed voice.

"Yes. Now hurry!"

Before she could summon her weapon, Garnet's figure appeared in view, allowing her to be at ease. "Garnet! There you are," she breathed out, dissipating her weapon at will.

"Yes. Sorry. I was…tucking Steven in."

"Oh! Okaaay…"

It was easy for Pearl to see that Garnet was hiding something. But, after a good twenty seconds of thinking over it as Garnet made her way down the stairs, she decided that if Garnet had a secret, perhaps it would be better for her to leave her be.

"What is it you need Pearl?"

"Ah, yes," she said, shaking herself out of her daze. "I was going to ask you to look over this artifact," holding out the bubble to Garnet. "It looked as though there was something else to it that you may know."

Holding out her hand, Garnet took the bubble in her own and nodded. "I'll get on it," she stated over her shoulder as she brushed by Pearl and walked into the Temple. "Bye."

Pearl looked after her as she went. Motherly instinct taking over, she quickly hurried up the stairs and towards the one and a half year olds crib. Peering down into it, she sighed in relief at the peacefully sleeping baby. Squinting and looking more carefully, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion at the blanket the child was holding.

"Hmmm…"

Reaching down, she gently tugged the blanket out of the boy's meaty grip and held it out, observing its features. Upon feeling the silk-like material and examining the half red and half blue colors of the blanket, each side having the gem that represented them, Pearl couldn't help but smile.

"There such softies," she scoffed, fingering the fragile woven material. As she returned the blanket to the sleeping baby, a sudden thought overcame her.

"Where did they get the clothe for this anyway?"

The thought hadn't even left her mind when she glanced up, nearly shrieking in horror at the cut up curtain fold.

"Oh no," she whispered in horror, taking a step towards the curtains with her hands raised to her mouth. The sudden sound of a paper crinkling was heard from under her foot. Glancing down, her immediate focus shifted to the handwriting of the culprits.

 _Sorry for using so much! I've kinda never knitted before so it took me a lot of tries to get it right. And ya'know what! Now that I think about it…Sapphire ended up doing my whole part of the blanket! Hah! Sucks for yooouuu! Anywho! Good luck with replacing all those curtains! Chow!_

 _Ruby'n Sapphire_

 _P.S: I thought of the whole blanket idea cuz I'm awesome and all. Praise me._

 _;D_

 _All the curtains?_ Pearl quizzed as she lowered the letter from her view. And then it dawned on her. Twirling around, she eyed every single one of the curtains, each sight tearing into her like a battle wound.

It took all her being to not burst right then and there. Sprinting down the stairs, she bursted from the house, making sure as to quietly close the door behind her, before hopping off from the rails of the porch and stumbling her way towards the ocean.

Only once when she was completely submerged in water was her anger at last let loose.

"RUUUUUUBBBBYY! SSSSAAAPPHIRRE!"

* * *

 **And that's the story of why there are no curtains in Steven's house ;D**

 **Prompt's and ideas still open for all you people with your lovely ideas.**

 **Prompt thanks go to SonicHedgehogBlur. Hope you enjoyed :D**

 **Review fo me.**

 **._.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh gosh, sorry guys. Uploaded it, but realized it was the unfinished draft. Turns out I chose the wrong word doc to save and deleted the finished one :P**

 **Ugh, so much work.**

* * *

 **Emergency Magician**

"Pearl, face it. She's the only one that can pull this off."

"But…Garnet! What if something goes wrong? Sardonyx hasn't really been introduced to the concept of human toddlers!"

Garnet was silent, mentally processing the information. Sighing, she tilted her head down and slipped off her glasses. "What other choice do we have Pearl?"

"…Ruby and Sapphire?" she meekly whispered, not meeting Garnet's triple gazes.

"They hardly have any proficiency in this field of expertise." She slid her glasses back on. "We need this day to be perfect for Steven. It not only represents the birth of himself, but also the passing of his mother. Don't forget," she placed a firm hand on Pearl's shoulder and smirked lightly. "We are Sardonyx. We can do this."

"I…well…I don't know Garnet. You know Sardonyx! She…her self-control can be quite dominant. Were usually not able to…erm…completely manage what she does..."

Much to Pearl's surprise, Garnet snorted. "That's a good thing Pearl. Neither of us needs to be in control when she does what we summon her to do."

Pearl seemed to deflate with every second of silence as she thought over the words of Garnet. "Garnet…I just...oh I don't know! It's no doubt that her eloquence in battle proves to be astonishing, but this is a completely different situation! Knowing Sardonyx, she'll probably be completely clueless in what to do!"

"Pearl," Garnet gestured with a tilt of her head to the purple gem's eyes that were now staring eagerly at the two. "Don't worry. We have backup."

"YOU GUYS SHOULD TOTALLY DO IT!" a young Amethyst screamed, jumping out from behind her hiding rock and running over to the two older gems.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl shouted, cringing as the little gem jumped onto her back. "Were you listening this whole time?!"

"Well duh! Of course I was!" she giggled, climbing her way onto Pearls head before finally nestling on top. "Sooooo," she looked up to Garnet with shining eyes, "are you guys gonna fuuuuuse?"

"Yes."

"AMETHYST. REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY HEAD."

"Oh boy!" ignoring Pearl's complaining and sitting herself up. "I wanna see!"

"Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint you know would we?" Garnet grinned, grabbing Amethyst by the scruff of her shirt and setting her down. "You heard her Pearl," refocusing her attention on the frazzled gem's appearance. "Let's go. Greg's probably getting anxious."

"Hmmm," tilting her head upwards, she closed her eyes and elegantly slicked her hair back in one motion with her hands. "Fine. I suppose. Just for Steven."

"Hey!"

Opening her eyes, Pearl cocked an eyebrow and smiled down at the pouting gem. "And you too Amethyst," she chuckled, ruffling Amethysts already messy hair.

"Hooray! To the beach!" Amethyst shouted, raising a fist in victory. "Oh man! Steven's gonna love you guys!" and she quickly ran out of the cave on all fours, her excited squeals being heard in the distance.

"You ready for this?" Pearl asked quietly, looking up at Garnet who was staring in the direction of Amethyst running off. Of course, with her usual stoic expression, it was hard for Pearl to read any emotions coming from the larger gem.

"I think…" she began walking forward, "…the question is, is SHE ready for this."

Pearl watched her go, a slight feeling of dread gathering in her chest. "I guess SHE doesn't really have a choice," she mumbled, trudging after Garnet.

/

"Ready?"

"Ready," Pearl confirmed with a nod.

"Alright," getting into her stance. "Let's do this."

/

I am here.

"IIIITTT'S SAARDONYX!" I roared to the world around. Grinning wildly, I summoned my weapon, while of course making sure to add the special affect of luminous dust around. "HAH! What creature dares to cross the path of thy lovely Pearl and the unyieldingly daunting Garnet! Who wishes to meet their doom?!"

I waited, hammer hefted in my hands, fully expecting for something to come at me...which…in a way…it did.

"WOW!" I snapped my gaze down at the spot of blurred purple before it skidded to a halt in front of me. Analyzing it quickly, I recognized it to be Amethyst, the gem that often associated with Garnet and Pearl.

"HIIIIII SARDONYX!" she yelled, cupping her hands to her mouth. "Ready to go to the paaaarrty?"

…pardon?

Glancing left to right, I quickly concluded there to be no signs of danger. Shrugging, I dismissed my weapon with a twirl and bent down to the purple gem, keeping a queer smile planted on my expression. "Good evening Miss Amethyst. May I ask what this notion conceived, in which you call 'party', is?" I inquired.

"Y'know! Steven's 4th birthday party! They need you cuz…um…cuz you're really good at magic tricks! Right? That's why you wear a bow tie and all!"

"Well…" immediately, my smile wavered off. Offensive much?

I abruptly stood up and crossed one pair of my arms. "I'll have you know that my clothing obtains a much more significant purpose towards it then being signified as a symbol of…magic."

"C'moooon! Pearl and Garnet said you were really good too!"

Well, there's something the young being isn't mistaken about.

"Hmmm…I suppose so. It's time I met this Steven Universe anyway. In fact…" I put a hand to my chest and analyzed the sensation, "… that could be the reason why I feel quite the amount of unrest right now. They must be trying to tell me of this….situation."

The young gem's eyes sparkled as she gazed up at me. "Woo-hooo! Let's go then! To the party!" she shouted, turning away and heading towards the maze of rock-like huts and metal contraptions.

"If I must," I mumbled to myself.

Summoning me for a birthday party. Ridiculous.

Shaking my shoulders off and giving myself a few slaps on the face, I beckoned my usual dazzling smile and raised both eyebrows. "Well, I suppose duty calls. Mysteries and laughs are my profession after all!"

"Hurry up Sardonyx!" she shouted, not even turning around. "They're all waiting for you!"

"They?" I questioned as I began to walk behind her, doing my best to tip toe around the strange miscellaneous objects laying around in the area.

"The whole town!"

"Ah. Of course."

No matter. Steven's happiness comes above all. Birthday party or not, that boy is sure to have the best day I can possibly concoct to him.

 **Greg's POV**

Call it a bad feeling. But when the ground is shaking, and the sounds of giant footsteps are getting louder and louder every second…well, it's hard not to ignore the rising feeling of dread.

"Everyone get down!" I cried, just as a large shadow crossed over us. With an earth trembling 'BANG', everyone was thrown off their feet.

"GGGOOOOOOD AFTA-NOOOON EVERYBODY!"

Pretty sure my jaw wasn't the only one that dropped then and there.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," the giant woman boomed, spreading her four arms wide. "Sardonyx here! Today, I'll be the host of this lovely birthday party's stand-up magician shoooow!

"You've got to be kidding me," I breathed out. "UnnngGGGHHH." I slapped a hand onto my forehead. "This is what they come up with?! No wonder why they took so long!"

I knew I should've been suspicious when Garnet and Pearl mentioned they knew someone in the neighborhood as a replacement…BUT I DIDN'T GO ON AND EXPECT THEM TO FUSE INTO THIS…CLOWN!?"

"First of course, I'm going to need to get a good look at the man of the hour, STEVEN QUARTZ UNIVERSE! C'mon everybody, give the young man a round of applause! Four years of being aliiive! The importance is great!"

My heart was literally beating out of its chest as I watched my son giddily glide towards the fusion. Sweating profusely, I began clapping hysterically in hopes of livening up the terrified crowd.

"Heh he! CLAP! CALP CLAP!" I shouted, scrambling to my feet and eyeing all the staring people with hinted glares. "HA HA! CLAP CLAP CLAAAAP!"

My strategy seemed to work as the crowd finally caught on and also stood slowly, beginning to applaud hesitantly. I gulped hard, tugging at my shirt as I viewed the nervous glances of people around me.

"Well Steven, birthday boy himself, what've got to say? Four years old, now officially going on five! Tell us how you feel."

Where did she get a microphone that big? Or now more importantly, where did she get the miniature one she's giving to Steven now? And…

…I'm not even going to ask where the stage came from.

"Um…I…" his voice faltered for a second. Looking up to Sardonyx, she gave him an encouraging smile for him to continue. "I…I feel…awesome?"

"Hear that folks," she solemnly replied. "The man of the hour feels…awesome. Why not give him another round of applause for a word chosen well, hm? C'mon folks! Let's hear it for STEEEVEN!"

Can't say I wasn't surprised to hear the crowd actually responded to her, small whoops of 'Go Steven!' or 'You da maaan Steve!'.

"Fabulous! Absolutely fabulous! Wonderful crowd we have here tonight! Now, for our first entertainment of the day, I'm going to need a volunteer."

Immediately, hands of all ages shot up into the air. And of course, there still on the stage, my little boy's hand shot up as well.

"Ah, Steven! Lovely for you to volunteer!" Raising her top right hand, she gave it a quick flick, summoning a large black top hat. "If you would be so kind," she gestured, laying the hat down for him to step into.

And it was there, I prayed that my boy would have some sense and not step into that hat.

"OKAY!" he squeaked, running full force into the hat.

"Oh dear," I sighed.

Everyone in the crowd was deathly silent, watching as to see what the mysterious monster-like lady would do.

"AND," she picked the hat up summoning two other hats in her other hands, "WE'RE," magically sealing off the opening part of the hat Steven went in, "OFF!"

And she began to juggle the hats.

"AAAOOOMMMAAAGGGAHHHH!" I screamed, clutching at my chest and beginning to barrel my way through the crowd. No one seemed to pay any mind to me strangely; they seemed to be too dumbfounded, focusing only on Sardonyx and her hats.

"YOU!" I puffed, finally making it through the sea of people. She watched me in amusement as I struggled up the platform, her hands never stopping in their juggling. "You get my son out of there THIS INSTANT!"

"Ah, Mr. Universe!" Finally, she stopped, each hats landing neatly on the palms of her three hands, the fourth hand being outstretched to me. "Overprotective, yet loving father of Steven Universe himself. You wish for me to let your son out?"

"YES!" I snapped, ignoring her extended hand. "What were you thinking!? You probably killed him in there!"

She chuckled, dissipating two of the large hats and setting one of them sideways down. With a snap of her fingers, the top of it came apart.

"Steven!" I yelled, already running towards it. "Steven! I'm so sorry! Your mom trusted me and I -"

"WOW!" Steven shouted, bounding out of the hat and grinning widely. "That was so cool Dad! It was like…a roller coaster, mixed with a Ferris wheel, combined with bumper cars, and with just a hint of…AWESOMENESS!"

"There you go folks!" Sardonyx appealed to the crowd. "An audacious and daring experience, conquered by the one…and only… STEEEVENNNNN UNIIIIVEEEEEEERRRRSE!"

I stood there astonished as the crowd roared with applause, shouts and yells of compliments coming from people of all ages, and even managing to catch a glimpse of Amethyst atop the head of some random buff guy, both cheering their heads off.

I glanced at my kid, eyes sparkling with excitement and joy. Then I glanced up at Sardonyx, obviously pleased with herself. We caught eye contact for a second. Giving her a nod, I turned and backed off the stage, unable to hold in a smile at this point.

As long as if my kid's happy…I guess I'm fine. One thing's still for sure though…

…no more birthday parties.

* * *

 **Quoting from Sardonyx, "Oh my stars! If it isn't Steven Universe! We finally meet!"**

 **Teeechnically, when she says 'we finally meet', she could be referring to Steven officially meeting with her in a way in which he ACTUALLY remembers completely, and at the same time, not exactly implying that she hasn't met him.**

 **And if not…then think of this as an AU where Sardynox has met Steven before :P  
Also, I did truly do my best to perceive Sardonyx's personality in this. Since we've only had, liiike…what? A couple of minutes or so with her in it, it was rather difficult to express her individuality. **

**I do ma best dough :D**

 **Prompt thanks go to 'turn forever you and me' (lovely name btw).  
Thanks for all your feedback amazing people!**

 **For all you cuddling lovers, I can assure you now. I am a cuddling lover too.**

 **The fluff is strong in this story.**

 **Next oneshot is without a doubt going to contain Square Mom within it.**

 **._.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's to all you Square Mom lovers! I sincerely hope I've succeeded in appealing to you all :D**

 **Beck, Im'a get to yours in the next chapter ;)**

 **Steven's Age: 3 and a half**

* * *

 **Nightly Routines**

Stillness was key.

I could hear the soft thumps of her feet brush over the wood flooring, almost feeling her gaze sweeping over the area. There was a melody in the air, a sweet tune she often hummed as I slept on her lap.

In the darkness of the cabinet, I had with me a companion. Through the small crack of light coming from underneath the cabinet door, Sir Bearington's spectacle flashed up at me as I glanced down at him. I hugged him close and hid deeper in the blanket as her footsteps treaded to a stop in front of my hiding place.

"Steeeeven," her soft voice rang out as the cabinet door creaked open.

I didn't dare breathe.

She was silent, a small huff being the only thing to indicate her presence. Perhaps I've won?

The door to the cabinet closed, shutting off the light yet again. I shuffled underneath the blanket and peered out, astonished at my victory. Had I truly won?

"Gotch'ya."

I was momentarily blinded by light as the cabinet door swung open suddenly. Letting out a squeal, I attempted to dive back down into my sanctuary and hide.

"Oh no you don't," her voice laced with humor. I felt the coldness of the rocks on her hands through my shirt as she grabbed at my sides. Giving a squeak as her hold tightened, I grabbed desperately at the blankets in an attempt to avoid my soon to be fate.

"Nooooooooo! Lemme' go!"

"A bath is a bath Steven," she gave an experimental soft tug at my hold. "It's necessary for all growing boys to have."

"I don' wan' it!" I tried as her hands slipped under my arms for a better grip, brushing against my accursed sensitive skin. A contorted snort slipped from my lips.

 _Oh no._

Upon hearing the snort, her movements froze. I found myself freezing with her, hoping with all my heart she hadn't found out my weakness.

Another brush against my torso, bringing out a stifled giggle from me.

Tickling. A dirty tactic.

It started off slowly, sweeping her hands under my arms and moving her fingers with a rhythm of perfect harmony to the art of tickling. Immediately, I was reduced into a fit of giggles, my grip loosening more and more.

"Surrender!" she demanded with a smile of triumph.

"N-never!" I managed to gasp out through fits of distorted giggles. That didn't matter of course, my only source of salvation to escaping the dreaded bath was cut off as the link was severed. The blanket had dreadfully slipped from my sweaty hands. Almost immediately, her hands wrapped around me and pulled me out into the cruel light of the living room.

"No-o-o-o-ooooooo!" I panted, still trying to catch my breath, weakly kicking a foot out in a desperate effort. "N-not the bath! Anything but that!"

"Sorry," was her only response as she tucked me under her arm. "I have my orders."

With every bump from her hip as she walked towards the bathroom, I struggled less and less. Visions of soap in my eyes, possible monster at the far edge of the tub, raisiny skin…*shivers*.

Towel under her other arm, she entered the steamed room and closed the door securingly behind her before setting me down. I sighed in defeat.

"Garnet," I stared up at her with my best puppy eyes. "Do I haaave to?"

She crossed her arms and gave me 'The Look'. "Yes."

Groaning, I set to work on taking my pants off, then underwear, then attempting at the shirt but managing to get my arms stuck halfway.

"Here," I felt her grab at my shirt and give it tender yank, tugging my arms free. When the shirt came from over my head, the reflection of myself gleamed back at me at the close approximation from her sunglasses. Giggling lightly, I leaned forward and touched my nose to hers.

"Boop!" I snickered, sticking out my tongue for good measures.

A smile tugged at her lips. "Alright now Steven, in the bathtub."

My smile melted off. Pulling my head back, I soon found my eyes wandering to the door behind her. Escape seemed like a pretty good idea right about now.

Giving a second of thought, a plan had been concocted. I thrusted my head forward, connecting my lips to Garnet's cheek. At the sound of her surprised stifled breath, I rushed to the side of her and swung open the door, relishing the beautiful burst of cold air. Just as I thought I was home free, an arm wrapped around my torso, pulling me back against her warm body.

"Gaaaaaarrrrrnnnnneeeeeetttt," I whined, crossing my arms to the best of my ability as she stood and tucked me under her arm yet again. "You weren't supposed to catch meeeeeee!"

I felt her chuckle softly as she closed the door once more. "You're going to need to do more than a kiss to catch me off gaurd," she smirked, nearing the forbidden bathtub at an alarming rate.

"Ngh," I mumbled as I tried pushing out from her grip. "Ngha!"

Untucking me from under her arm, she held me out over the water and slowly lowered me in. I curled myself as small as I could into a ball, avoiding the water for as long as possible. Finally, my rump was first to be submerged.

"AAAUUUUGHGHGHGHHGGGHGHHH!" I screamed for no apparent reason. The yell however was enough for Garnet to pull me back and press me close to her chest with one hand, the other summoning one of her huge gloves.

"What is it?" her intense gaze was focused at the water, as if a monster was about to pop out.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her neck. "It's…it's too hot."

"…"

Her glove turned to sparkles, dissipating into the air. Sticking a hand into the water, she checked the temperature. "It's at perfect heat Steven."

I bit my lip nervously. "It was hot before," I mumbled into her shoulder.

She sighed deeply, her hand dripping wet as she raised it out from the water. Looking up, I found her staring at me with a 'Really?' expression. Unexpectedly, she swung a leg into the tub, then another, until she had lowered herself…and myself…into the water.

"See?" she prompted, splashing her hands around lightly. "Not so bad hm?"

Unhooking my arms from around her neck, I pushed myself back from her and observed her. Her legs were sprawled out, water up to her torso, and an eyebrow raised in un-amusement.

"You look funny," I giggled. With a quick flick of her wrist, she splashed me with a spray of water, a smile replacing the serious expression she wore just seconds ago.

 _Retaliation shall come upon thee._

However before retaliation could come, Garnet had reached a long arm up and grabbed the shampoo bottle, motioning for me to come sit on her lap. Grumbling, I half trudged and half waddled through the water, sitting on her lap as the click of the bottle was opened.

"Why do I have to take bathes?" I quizzed as her soapy fingers began making their way through the curls of my hair.

"They're a common necessity of hygiene for the human body," she explained as her hands began to wander underneath my neck, then chest; the cold gems on her hands sending shivers across my body. Frowning, I grabbed at one of her hand and observed it closely. I ran a finger over it before attempting to cup the giant blue stone in my hand.

"Why is it cold?"

"They're Gem's," gently slipping her hand out from my fingers. "Why should they not be?"

"Well…" I grabbed at her other hand, "why do you have two then?"

"Because I'm special."

"Oh…okay." Her hands came back up to my hair, almost massaging my scalp in a way.

…

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Ooowwowow!" I cried out, stinging tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

"Hold still Steven." She was now on her knees, staring at me intently as she gently splashed water into my eyes.

"It hurts," I whimpered, blinking hard and resisting the urge to rub the irritation out. As the soap drifted out, the pain subordinated, my grasp on her shoulder lightening.

"There," she smoothly began rubbing the bottom of my eyes with her giant thumbs. "All better."

Then I looked down at my hands.

"NOOOOO!" I cried, standing abruptly and raising my fist to the sky. "RAISIN HAAANDS!"

Jumping out from the bathtub, I didn't bother to grab my towel as I ran towards the door, swinging it open and running out into the cold without a second thought.

"Steven! Get back here!"

"RRRAAAISIN HAAAANDS!"

Into the kitchen I ran, barely managing to dodge Pearl. In fact, I didn't dodge her. She dodged me.

"Whagh!? STEVEN!" she caught me around the torso (Unbelievable, second person today…) and hefted me onto her shoulder. "You'll catch a cold if you don't put some clothes on!"

Before Pearl could even take a step forward though, Garnet entered the kitchen, towel in hand. Without saying a word, she lifted me off the shoulder I was currently occupying with one hand, using the other to snuggle…or trap I suppose…me in the towel.

"…efficient," was all Pearl said before excusing herself.

I sighed as I was carried back to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her this time, she unwrapped me from my confinement and set me down on the humid tile floor. With calculated and skilled swift movements, I was dried and in pajama's.

A yawn being the only thing to interrupt the flow.

Turning me around, I was hefted up under the legs, back resting against her warm chest. I probably could've fallen asleep there and then, but instead, I chose to give in and grab the outstretched toothbrush to me.

Brush. Spit. Brush. Spit. Yawn. Gargle. Spit.

Then I was riding in the crook of her arm as she multitasked at humming that sweet melody while tidying up the bathroom. For a bit, I found myself humming the tune along with her.

Another yawn as we exited the bathroom, rubbing away with the palm of my hand at the tired tears.

That sweet tune still in the air as I was set down in my bed.

Still being hummed as a blanket was tucked over me.

Still being whirred as Sir Bearington was snuggled next to me.

Still being perceived as my eyelids drifted shut.

Still being heard as a pair of lips found the side of my cheek.

Still being played in dreams of ambivalence.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Prompts are gonna be momentarily cut off for a bit )':**

 **School is legitimately killing me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beck…I can only hope I have succeeded in appealing to your taste. I do sincerely apologize for taking so long.**

 ***slaps hand***

* * *

 **Part 1: School**

It was a word the young Gem feared to ever be uttered from the voices of his caretakers. A word groaned and cursed by children of all ages. Sleep deprived eyes, minds reeling with stress and exhaustion, brains pounding with over dosages of Advil in a meager attempt to calm a head-splitting headache.

School.

"No Pearl! No! I don't wanna stay here! Please don't leave me-e-e-e-e!"

"Steven," Pearl smiled in the best calming way she could, patting the back of the boy in a reassuring manner. "It'll only be for one day honey. You'll be fine!"

"Ya Steve', it'll be fun! Just check out your teachers wig! Dontch'ya know how many pranks you can pull off with that?"

"Amethyst!"

"What Amethyst is attempting to say..." Garnet cut in before the two could erupt into a shouting match, "...is that school provides a great opportunity for...fuunnnn." She pronounced the word as if saying it in a different language.

"But...but what if I get in trouble? What if the teacher punishes me by the guillotine? What if the my classmates rebel against me?! What if there's a pop quiz and I didn't study good enough for it and end upbeingtheonlyonetofailitintheclassand..."

While Amethyst merely chuckled at the young boys rambling, the two older Gems shared an exasperated look. Pearl gently took a hand and gently covered Steven's mouth, cutting him off from speaking further.

"Steven."

"Yef Pearfl?"

"You're one of the sweetest, most intelligent little boys to ever exist in the population of humans." Smiling, she removed her hand and slid it up to his hair, giving it a ruffle. "You'll be fine sweetie."

Stars in his eyes, the young gem finally released Pearl's leg from his death grip and beamed up at all the Gems. "You really mean it?"

"Of course Steven."

"Uh, doi."

"Yes. Pearl speaks the truth."

Steven stood still, eyebrows furrowed as he silently processed the information. "Hmmm…" All gems held their breaths. Minutes went by. "Okay!" he finally exclaimed, turning and skipping happily towards the classroom door. "Bye guys!" he waved back before disappearing into the room.

There was a puff of relieved breath from all the Gems. "Byyyeee Steeeven…"Pearl added, wiggling her fingers in a farewell motion. "Be safe."

They all stood there, a silent tension in the air.

It was time.

/

"QUIET!" The elderly teacher screeched, immediately shutting up all conversations of the second graders. Giving an approving huff, she continued. "That's better. Now, hello class. I'm Ms. Greene. Your teacher. Does anyone have any question?"

A curly haired boy raised his hand in the back.

"Good. Now, take out a paper and pen. You're going to write me a paragraph about what all you brats did over the summer. Once you're done, trade the paper with someone else next to you and have them read it. Any questions?"

The boy with the red shirt continued to raise his hand. Sighing, the teacher gave a nod to him. "Whad'ya want?"

"Oh! Um…is Ms. Greene your first or last name?"

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

The boy looked down nervously. "I…I was just wondering," his voice wavering.

She placed a hand on her hip. "It's my last name," she dismissed before the boy could cry. "Now, does anyone else have any questions?"

The same child raised his hands again.

"You again! What's up with you boy?"

"I…I just had another question…"

"Well! Spit it out!"

"…what's…what's a…paragraph?"

Before the teacher could even open her mouth, there was a loud bang on the door, casing almost every child in the room to jump in the seats. Of course, every child excluding a certain one who had her head buried in a book.

"What is it?!" Ms. Greene yelled out. Receiving no answer, she simply growled words not meant to be heard by the current age group occupying the room with her and stomped her way over to the door. Swinging it open, she was met with the sight of her nervously sweating boss.

"Ah! M-Ms. G-Greene! Just the…"a gulp, "…just the lovely woman I w-was looking for!"

"Cut the sap Mr. Jay," she stated blatantly, her wrinkled eye lids squinting suspiciously. "What do you want? Your interrupted my class."

"I…oh well I just wanted to…uhm…I just w-wanted to t-tell you -"

"Stop stuttering!"

"A-apologies. I-I've just been having quiet the d-day today," he laughed weakly. "A-anyway, I'm just informing you that…that…you're f-fired."

"WHAT!?"

"Y-you need to leave immediately. Now."

"William Jay I swear by God, I know your mother!"

"Please leave the room immediately. You may come and pack your belongings after school ends."

Incensed with anger, the old woman raised a palm and slapped it against the principle cheek, bringing out a collective gasp from the students. After proceeding to do this, she stomped out the room, shoving by the thin woman standing behind the man.

"Ahm," he cleared his throat and rubbed his face while making his way into the room. "Children. I present to you all your new teacher, Miss…um…I'm sorry, how did you pronounce your name again?"

The unnaturally pale brunette stepped into the classroom, her pointed nose glinting in the windowns sunlight. She gracefully straightened out her blazer and brushed at her pencil skirt. "It's Per-"

Her eyes widened as if remembering something important. "…Peeeeeeerrrrr…seeephone! Yes! Goddess of the spring, once loved, worshipped, and adored by the ancient Romans! Please, call me Persephone!" she adoringly stated, clasping her hands together, lifting a leg elegantly into the air and doing a twirl while staring up at the ceiling with stars in her eyes.

"…okaaaaay…children. Meet your new teacher…Ms. Persephone."

All students, including a certain oblivious curly haired boy in the back, had been staring with open mouthed at their new teachers performance. "Wooowww…" they all murmured.

"Wow indeed children!" Miss Persephone exclaimed. "Now, away with those papers and pencils! The first day of learning in the second year of school is a truly remarkable day! It should be filled with the joyous intake of knowledge!"

Although not understanding fully what their new teacher had said, the children cheered. Taking the hint, the principle quickly excused himself and scurried out the door.

"This is so cool!" Steven whispered to the girl, who had hardly as so much glanced upwards since the beginning of class, as he put away his pencil and paper. "What do you think Ms. Persephone has planned for us?"

The dark skinned girl glanced up, eyeing Steven for a moment. "Probably extra recess," she responded blandly before returning to her book."

"Cool! Oh…ummm…what's recess?"

The mysterious girl looked up again, this time confused. "You don't know what recess is?"

"Nope!" he responded happily.

"Oh…um…well, recess is -"

"You there! Little boy with the red shirt in the back!"

He jumped in his seat and snapped his attention to the slightly familiar looking brown haired woman. "Y-yes Ms. Persephone?" he squeaked.

"Why don't you move up to the front?" she asked sweetly, gesturing to the empty first row of desks. "It'll provide a better learning experience!"

"Oh, uhh…okay…" he gave a small wave to the girl who returned it back with a timid smile. Shuffling his belongings into place, the boy made his way through the row of desks and plopped down in the first one.

"Excellent excellent! Now, before we begin class, I'd like to introduce two new students. Um…ah…Rufina! Sally! Why don't you come on in now?"

All eyes turned to the door, watching curiously as two figures presented themselves at the door. They looked normal enough, the afro haired girl wearing shorts and a striped short sleeved shirt. The long haired girl had was wearing a blue summer dress, bangs obscuring her eyes ( **or should we say eye…as in, singular…?...).** The only thing off about them was that…they were blue. And red.

Literally.

"Come in, come in! Why don't you two sit next to this lovely boy in the front, hm?"

"Oh of course!" Rufina said in a obviously forced soft voice. Steven watched nervously as the two came to him, sitting at both his sides. "Hi! I'm Rufina!" the red one whispered as she settled sown. "Do you want to be my friend?"

His eyes immediately grew wide. Smiling happily, he immediately whispered back, "Sure!"

 _I made a friend!_

A tap on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Sally to be smiling lightly at him. "Can I be your friend too?" she whispered.

"Oh course!" his eyes were now sparkling.

 _Two friends already! I love school!_

His smile, however, did not last. Frowning, he glanced back to see the tan skinned girl head completely be obscured by the book she was reading. His heart noticeably skipped a beat, a blush forming on his visage.

 _I will be her friend too._

"Now!" Ms. Persephone grinned, clapping her hands together. "On with the lesson!"

* * *

 **Part 2: To be continued later on in these oneshots. Hope you don't mind Beck.**

…

…

 ***snorts*…Rufina…**

 **._.**


	9. Chapter 9

***breathes heavily* MUST. WRITE. THIS.**

 **Age: Ehhh…we'll say his current age in the show. 10 or 11 –ish years old.**

 **AU in which Steven is found as a rogue gem.**

* * *

 **Reunited**

His eyes beaded from side to side, puffs of haggard breaths stifled through the palms of the young boys hands. His back planted firmly to the back of the jagged wall, knees up to his chest and head tucked in. An almost pitiful attempt at feeling secure. Red shirt torn at the side from a close swipe of a spear, jeans faded and ripped from the sharp spikes of a whip, hair plastered with mud and grime.

"Be cautious," a voice rumbled from the darkness of the cave, only a few feet away from the boy. "It can be anywhere. Don't let your guard down."

He was weak –and plenty aware. There was an unmistakable throb at his side, indicating that he apparently hadn't dodged the thrown spear as well as he had thought. His legs and arms were covered in aches at where the diamond whip had grasped him, bruises soon to be revealed the following day. His chest burned from where the gauntlet had struck, which had sent him reeling and tumbling backwards into the cave in the first place.

Putting it simply, the boy was exhausted and terrified out of his mind. Panicked adrenaline being the only thing to keep him awake at this point.

"Garnet," a new voice whispered, sending jolts of electricity at the close proximity of himself to it. "Look, I think I found its tracks." The sickening excitement was evident in her tone, a light being summoned to observe her finding better –also unintentionally revealing the appearances of themselves to the terrified boy.

An unnaturally pale toned skin color, skinny figure, hair a light shade of crimson, sharply pointed nose, light being projected from the gem atop her head. Of course, none of these features mattered to the boy. The only thing that he had his eyes trained on was the spear she was grasping tightly with one hand, the other trailing over his footstep.

"Ooooo, lemmie see Pearl!" The boy could almost feel the vibration of the ground as another Gem ran over to the kneeling Pearl, pressing herself against the back of her comrade and leaning to get a better look at the footsteps. "Wooow. You're riiight. Now all we have to do is _follow_ them." She said it with an obnoxious tone, as if well aware that he could hear her words.

And right they were. He could hardly contain his trembles as the light trailed over his footsteps, increasingly advancing towards his hiding spot. He felt the sinking dread of his heart seeming to have dropped into his stomach as the blinding light finally obscured his vision.

"Gotch'ya," was the smug response of the tallest Gem, her feet now rapidly approaching his small hiding whole. "C'mon out," she ordered, the light now being blocked be her figure as she bent down. "It'll be easier for the both of us."

 _Deep breathes_ , he told himself in a feeble attempt to calm down. His whole body threatened to be overcome with sobs at the thought of what was to become of him. Perhaps shattered? Buried alive? Trapped and caged as the monster they viewed him as?

"N-no…" he whimpered. "I don't…wanna."

The cave became hushed, not a rustle or even drip of water to be heard. His stomach clenched in fright. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, not being able to suppress a spine-racking sob from his lips. The cry soon turned into a yell when a giant gauntlet shot into his hiding place unexpectedly, grabbing at his leg with a cold touch and yanking him out roughly.

"No!" he screamed, clawing madly at the sandy floor. He found himself soon to be lifted from the floor, blood rushing to his head as he was suspended upside down from his foot. He punched at the air, ignoring the screaming pain of his ribs. "Let go!"

His demands were ignored, or so he assumed as he was raised higher into the air. Soon, he found himself face to face with his captor, visage remaining expressionless as he stared back in a mixture of awe and fear.

"No," she simply responded. "You are a danger to this world and must be eradicated."

He found himself on the verge of blubbering at her words, trying unsuccessfully to aim a hit at her accursed stoic expression. From all his struggling however, the hem of his shirt happened to roll upwards, revealing a glimpse of the pink gem underneath.

"If…if you don't let go of me I'll…I'll knock you out!" he threw an empty punch. "Blow you back to moon!" another unaffected strike. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with me!" a pointless kick.

Without warning, he was flipped into the air, barely able to give even a peep of surprise as he plunged back downwards and was caught in the outstretched arms of his captor. Slowly, she lowered him down onto the sandy floor and stared inquisitively at him.

"Pearl. Amethyst," she could hardly hide the quaver in her voice. "Come here. _Now_."

The boy finally got over his surprise when he felt a hand brush his shirt upwards, exposing his Gem yet again. The pink quartz hardly had time to even glitter in the shone light from the Pearl. Blushing, he quickly pushed his shirt back down and attempted to scramble backwards, only to be stopped by a pair of firm, thin hands.

"It's –it can't…I saw it. I _saw_ her!" Slim fingers hoisted him up with extreme precaution, as if the boy would shatter then and there. Carefully, she set him back down on his backside, facing him to herself and the other Gems while switching off her light and allowing the faint natural light from outside the cave to guide her movements.

As his eyes adjusted to the limited light, he looked down at the pale fingers that were holding him painfully by the shoulder, then up at her bewildered expression. "Can you leave loosen your fingers?" he asked quietly.

I –of course," her fingers slackened their hold completely, only to slide down to the bottom border of his shirt and begin to lift it.

"Stop it!" he cried, brushing her hands away. "Why do you all want to see my Gem so…m-much…"

That's when everything clicked in. There could only be one reasonable excuse to his captors wanting to see his Gem. The tallest one had uttered it from her own lips herself.

Eradication.

To be shattered.

"W-wait –don't-," strong hands pinned his arms behind his back. Tears began to form at the side of his eyes, shaking his head from side to side as he pleaded to them. "Please…please d-don't!"

"Check his gem Pearl," the Amethyst hissed near his ears, a hint of desperation in her voice. "Is it hers? Is this…him?"

He struggled by kicking his legs out, only to have them pushed and held firmly down to the ground by the tallest of them. "Do it Pearl," she said with a nod.

The boy glance fearfully up at the leaning pale form, her wide pupils searching over him almost hungrily. As if her gaze had the ability to devour his secrets, his life, his _memories_. Her eyes wandered down to his stomach, hand slithering to the bottom of his shirt for the second time. With a swift motion, she had lifted it, exposing the crimson colored gem.

His hands and legs were freed almost immediately.

"It's her," she choked out, a shiver forming at his spine as she began to trace his gem with a gentle finger. "It's…"she looked directly at him, eyes pooling with emotion as she cupped his face gently into the palms of her hands.

"…Steven."

* * *

 **Sorry, short one. I just...*begins breathing heavily again*...NEEDED...TO...WRITE THIS.**

 **Background plot for better understanding: Rose supposingly gave birth to Steven earlier than expected. Meaning, she happened to be doing a mission on her own or something and did the whole magical sparkly transformation to Steven by herself. Once the Gems got to the crime scene…*gasp*… the babe was'a gone . How? I dunno. Imagination is key.**

 **Next- Part 2: School**

 **. -.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ALRIGHT BECK. Finally got it done for ya! And everyone else of course :D**

 **Enjoy the story ( ' 3 ')**

* * *

 **School AU: Part 2**

"Hmmmm. Let's see here…" the balding man sipped at his coffee before clearing his throat, shuffling the papers in his hand. "We haaaave…impersonation, three minor injuries, incidents of extra terrestrial activities, and destroyed property that's being run down as vandalism."

"NOW THAT'S NOT –"

The police officer held up a hand, cutting her off. "Miss Persephone. You may state your objections after I have finished speaking."

"OOOOOOOOOooooo…" she pouted her lips out and clenched at her hands, taking a deep breath and releasing slowly. " Fine," she stated simply, turning her head to the side and crossing her arms. "Insignificant little human," was her final muttered response.

He cleared his throat again, looking back down at his reports. "Now, it says here that your son -"

"He's not our son," the tallest woman interrupted. "We are his caretakers."

"…now it says here that the…child currently taking residence in your dwelling…was involved in some sort of fight. Is this correct?"

"Yup," the purple being lightly chuckled. "Now say what happens next!"

He glanced up at the widely grinning girl, giving a tired sigh before continuing. "It also says that he was the first to throw the fist. Can you confirm this?"

"NO WAY IN ALL UNIVERSE'S WOULD MY LITTLE BOY -"

"Yes," the larger woman broke in. "Please continue."

Ignoring the incessant muttering from the thin woman, the man begrudgingly continued. "A-hem. Now, after seeing this incident occur, it is understood that you…three… and a half(?)…intervened and took matters into your own hands to end this unfortunate event," he looked up, glasses glinting in the limited sunlight from the closed window blinds. "Correct?"

"Well…yaaaaaa…"

"…but with certain misplaced details!" Miss Persephone quickly added on to the short woman's statement. "Why don't you let me, ahm, _clarify_ the series of events that occurred."

 **/FLASHBACK SPARKLE LIGHT/**

"RRRRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!"

At the sound of the gym bell, the pale teacher halted in her pre-calculus lecture and beamed happily. "Alright children!" she called out. "There's the sound of the bell for your next class! Erm…your next…class…which iiisss…"

"…gym!" a random voice shouted in the middle of the class.

"Ah! Yes, gyyym…so, up and out then! Have fun at this…geeyyyym…"

"Oh boy!" Steven smiled, shaking with excitement. "I've never been in a gym class! Have you Rufina?"

"Nope," she replied, scratching at her head with minimal interest.

"What about you Sally?"

"No," she answered with her soft voice. "I've heard it's quite exciting though."

"OOOHH BOY!" he squealed, now beginning to shuffle out from his seat as the other children were doing. "Do you think we'll be able to go to the playground? Or…or maybe we'll play b-baaseball!"

"What's baseball?" they both questioned at the same time.

"UM…well…it's, it's like -"

"Hey Steven!" he felt a soft hand come to rest on his shoulder. "Is it all right if I walk with you?" At the sound of the girl's voice, he immediately blushed, not turning around. Instead, he managed to catch eyesight with Rufina and Sally who were now viewing him in amusement.

"It's cool Steven," Rufina quickly put in, punching his arm lightly. "We'll meet you at the gym."

"O-okay…see ya then," and with a final grin, his new friends walked out from the classroom, hand in hand. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned around and gave a nervous smile.

 _Okay Steven_ , he thought while straightening his back, running a hand through his hair. _Introduce yourself politely and be cool._

"HI!" he blubbered out, turning and grabbing her hand, shaking it ferociously. "I'MSTEVEN!WHATSYOURNAME?!"

"Wh-o-o-oa!" she laughed, slipping her slender hand out from his grip and stretching it out. "Nice to meet you Steven…even though I already knew your name. I'm Connie!"

"HI CONNIE."

"Um…hiiii…?"

"YA! A-HA HA HA HA. HA."

"…"

"…"

Before the awkward tension could shatter the blossoming friendship, a certain teacher happened to jump into action

"Well hello there young human!" she greeted, thrusting her face only inches away from the young child's head. "May I ask what you two trooooublemakers are still doing here?"

"Oh! Miss Persephone! We were just on our way to the gym now! C'mon Steven!" turning, she grasped his hand and ran out from the room.

"B-bye Miss Persephone!" his voice echoed from the hallway, bringing a smile to the teacher's thin lips.

"Oh they're so adorable."

/

"Ge-he he he he. Careful with that…thing…kid. It might poke your eye out!" At these words, the child dropped the basketball with horror and scrambled away to the other side of the gym where the jump ropes were placed. Chuckling, she picked up the rolling ball and began dribbling it.

"Wow, your pretty bad at this."

At her words, the amethyst colored woman grinned and turned to face the ruby colored girl. "What? I make an amazing gym teacher. Even though I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Well, if I know anything about humans…pretty sure it's not going around and scaring little human children with fake ideas."

She smirked. "Eh, what can I say? I'm bored." Dirbbling the ball, she opted for a shot but ended up with the ball sailing half way across the large area. "A-whoops," she sniggered. "AnyWAY. So how's your part coming?"

"Oh ya! MY part. Well, for one thing, my name is now Rufina."

"And I'm Sally," the sapphire colored girl came to speak out from behind Rufina.

"Wow, Rufina and Sally," she snickered, holding a hand over her mouth. "Well, you two kinda do look like -"

"Don't say it Amethyst."

"…cute wittle second year olds!"

"I think you mean second _graders_ Amethyst," the blue one quietly put in.

"Ya ya, whatever," she yawned, stretching her back. "I'm just glad Pearl didn't go and make up some human name for me. It'd probably be…Amy or…or Amelia,"she shivered. **(A/N: Amethysts opinion alone, those are beautiful names in my perspective)** "Nope! My names Coach and Coach alone! Weird right?"

"Yes. Strange indeed."

"Ya, and I also…saaaay…wait a minute! Why haven't YOU changed your appearance or anything? Steven's going to be here any minute no-"

"Coach! Coach!" the blonde child slid to a halt in front of Amethyst, hands on his knees and breathing hard as he attempted to catch his breath. "Coach!"

"Ya ya, what is it kid?" she snapped, picking at her nose uninterested.

"There's a fight going on in the hall!"

"Really!" she immediately perked up, a grin forming on her expression. "C'mon Rub's! You too Saph'! Let's go watch!"

"Amethyst."

Her smile immediately deflated, beside her, Ruby also frowned in disappointment. "Fine," she sighed. "Just this once for you _Sally_."

"No. This is for _Steven_ , Amethyst."

"Wait!" all attention went back to the forgotten blonde haired child. "Did you say Steven?"

"YURP. Sure did kid! Why?" Amethyst began making her way lazily towards the exit doors of the gym where the faint yells of children could be heard. "Ya'know him or something?"

"YES! He's the one that threw the first punch!"

At this fact, all Gem's froze in their place. First they all made eye contact with the kid, then with each other, and finally all at once sprinted for the door, tearing it off its hinges and casting the remains to the side. As she ran, Amethyst distinctly viewed a flash of bright light next to her, a larger woman now running beside her.

"Nice to see you Garnet," Amethyst panted, making a sharp right and listening closely for the sounds of the fight.

Garnet only nodded, summoning her gauntlets and picking up the pace of her sprint. At passing by the classroom in which she had previously been occupying, she came to a screeching halt and punched the door straight off its pivots. "Pearl!" she yelled to the startled gem. "Let's go! Stevens in trouble!"

Immediately, the teacher act was put to an end. She dropped the book and quickly altered back to her original look, pulling out her stored spear and running out the door to her awaiting comrades. "Let's move!"

With an affirming nod from all, they proceeded their run, following the shouts and cheers of the kids. Finally at veering left, feet sliding slightly at the polished hallway floor, they were met with the sight of a circle of kids ranging in age.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they all chanted. In the middle could be seen a boy with a red shirt, arms raised defensively and a purple bruise noticeably forming atop his forehead. Behind him was the Connie girl, tears in her eyes and tugging at his red shirt pleadingly.

"Gems!" at the sound of her voice, Steven grew perceptibly still. "Move!"

Amethyst taking action first leapt into the air, curling into a ball of spiked hair and smashing into the area in front of Steven, blowing back the large girl who had been the opponent of Steven. Pearl was next, leaping into the 'circle of violence' and grabbing at Steven, tucking him easily under her arm and jumping out from the circle.

By now, all the children were starting to panic, some even taking extreme measures and beginning to scream loudly. Of course, this was completely ignored by the Gems. Setting Steven down next to Connie, all Gem's were now deathly focused on the three trembling middle schoolers.

"State your name," Garnet barked, gauntlets raised as she approached the leader of the group of girls.

"I…I don' need to tell you squat ya freak!" Despite her trembling voice, the girl was credited with an impressive amount of bravery as she jumped to her feet and ran, arms pumping fast to her side. No match, however, for the Crystal Gems. No sooner than she had her freedom was a rope wrapped around her, tripping her and causing her to roll and tumble onto the ground.

"Hah! Did'jya see that Pearl! Talk about a bulls-eye!"

"Amethyst, know that I don't normally support this concept of tying up children. However…" she gave a glance at the slightly overweight girl struggling on the ground, "…today will be an exception."

"Amethyst," Garnet came up behind them, carrying the other two henchmen of the group. "Get them too." With a shrug, the purple gem had roped up the two remaining children, grimacing lightly at their cries.

"Where in the stars name are the teachers of this school?" Pearl frowned, scanning the halls from where she stood. "This is just ridiculous! All these screaming children and still not one faculty member has shown up! I can't believe the irresponsibly of this -"

"HEY!" at seeing the three tied up children, the man's face paled at once. "W-what are you doing?" his voice went high pitch momentarily as he rushed to the crying children.

"We're teaching them a lesson," Garnet stated, watching as the man, now identified to be the principle, struggled at the ropes. "They hurt our boy, so we hurt them back."

"Well he punched me first!" the lead girl sobbed.

At discovering the ropes to be as hard as diamond, the principle stood tall and puffed out his chest. "Ma'am, release these children _at_ once."

She seemed to think about it for a second. "No."

"Ma'am! I will not hesitate to call the police on you and your two companions. "Get rid of this strange rope this instant!"

*sobbing children in background*

"…no."

"…*rips out hair*…MA'AM!"

*crying of children rises in volume*

*discord in the hallways*

*glass shattering in the distance*

"…nope."

 **/END OF FLASHBACK/**

"And now we're here!" Pearl smiled, clapping her hands together with a final conclusion. The room was deathly still, everyone's eyes on the slim gem. Finally, Amethyst was the first to speak.

"Um…Pearl, you kind of just confessed."

Her smile dropped, dread replacing the light of giddiness. "N-no! Wait! I…I didn't -"

"WELL," he cleared his throat loudly, clicking his pen in out. "As the evidence has been stated, I believe there is room for one reasonable and sensible punishment. For _all_ of you."

The two smaller gems cringed, while the tallest remained stoic as always.

"For the three of you, you will all no longer be welcomed to the school."

Pearl snorted. "Oh, well that's perfectly fine," she chuckled, shooing him off with a hand.

"As for the young man, he will be expelled."

"WHAT!? Why you DISGUSTING little PIECE OF -"

"Pearl," Garnet cut in, resting a hand on the tensed gems shoulder. "Stop."

"Oh-ho ho ho NO!" she brushed the hand off easily. "I know these types of humans! They use their high power, so called 'influence' to see that their way is done! He doesn't like us! That's why he's using Steven's expulsion from the school as a way to infuriate us! Isn't that right _sir_?" Her last phrase was practically dripping with venom as she continued pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Now listen here Miss Persepho-"

"No! I don't want to hear your stupid excuses!"

"Enough Pearl."

Her mouth remained open, stopped in mid sentence. She slowly closed it, pulling her finger and hand back in and clenching them with a trembling amount of force. "Fine," she growled. "But first, let me show this human -"

"It's done Pearl," Garnet turned and made her way to the door, only pausing to glance back at both gems. "Let's go"

With a final splutter of anger, the pale Gem shot the man a stare filled with such a large amount of anger that couldn't help but feel threatened, sweat forming at the side of his temple. With her out from the room, it was just him and the purple gem. She gave him a devilish smile before slipping out from the room as well.

"…well," with the door shut at last. "Sure glad that's ovERAAAGH!"

At the sound of the man's scream in the background, Amethyst's smile only grew wider.

"What did you do Amehtyst?" Garnet sighed.

"What? Lil' ol me?" she giggled. "Oh I just tied his shoelaces together. Just a small prank y'know? He's not a very observant guy."

"Excellent work Amethyst!" Pearl admired, patting her on the back. "For once, you provocative skills have come in use to us!"

"Um…gee thanks Pearl."

"You're very welcome!"

"Sarcasm," she mumbled to the side.

"Gem's. Get ready." There gazes immediately snapped up, mentally preparing to break the news to Steven. As they exited the office area and made their way to the lobby room, Garnet couldn't help but deflate faintly at the lonely sight of the boy. Sitting on a wooden bench, he had an icepack held in his hand and pressed to his forehead. His other hand was clenched tightly, eyes closed as if waiting for the worst to come.

"H-hey Steven!" Amethyst called over, picking up her pace and going to sit next to him. "What up ma' man?"

"Hey Amethyst. I got expelled didn't I?"

Everyone became still. Smart boy this one was.

"S-Steven!" Pearl finally cried. "We're so sorry! If it hadn't have been for us, you wouldn't have -"

"No Pearl," he slid off from the bench and stood tall, looking up at them all with watery eyes. "It was mostly my fault. I _did_ punch her first."

"B-B-BU-UT STE -"

"Steven," Garnet kneeled down to his level, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. At the feeling of this, he immediately lowered his head and rushed into Garnet's torso unexpectedly, little sobs sniveling throughout his body as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't mean to Garnet! Sh-she…that mean girl just w-wouldn't stop making fun of Connie! And –and I didn't know what to do so I –I just…"

"Hey," she calmly returned the embrace, stroking at his hair gently. "It's alright Steven. Just next time, be a little more careful," pulling him out at arms length and smiling lightly. "Alright?"

"O-*hic*-kay."

"Good, now les' get out of here."

He backed up, turning and leading the way towards the exit. Next to him, Pearl laid a hand on his head and smiled. "You were very brave Steven," she praised.

"Ya!" Amethyst came up to his other side. "Like, you're mom would've been so proud and all!"

"Really?" he squeaked, gazing at her in awe.

"Well duh! You were, like, protecting your girlfriend and all!"

"…girlfriend?"

"Amethyst!"

"What? He's going to learn it eventually…"

"Yes, but now is not the time to…"

Meanwhile, Steven had gone into his own world. _Girl…friend? It doesn't make much sense but_ …he looked down at his clenched hand, opening it slowly. Revealed to him was a slip of paper with a number on it.

 _…definitely a friend._

* * *

 **And Rufina and Sally were forgotten ;D Eh, I'm sure he would've remembered them later on…**

 **As for a continuation to the previous Rogue Steven AU chapter, I'm not exactly sure if I'll continue it. To be honest with you, I don't really know HOW to continue it. I also kinda like it where I stopped.**

 **._.**


	11. Chapter 11

**In honor of Episode 72,** _ **Back to the Barn**_ **.**

 **( ' 3 ' )**

* * *

 **Healed**

 _What is he thinking?_

I watched him carefully, surveying for any signs of a difference in his attitude. Blast Peridot and her big mouth. Did he now think less of me? It was evident when he defended me that he didn't give a care for the fact that there were thousands, not to mention millions of other me's out there. But what is he _really_ thinking? When he sleeps? When he's alone? It's obvious he cares about me. But why love one Pearl when you can love tons of them? Why not feel the immense amount of adoration I give him multiplied by hundreds? Why not -

"Hey Pearl, are you alright?"

His voice snapped me out from my trance at once, eyes refocusing on the now burning pancakes.

"Oh…OH!" Switching the stove off, I quickly moved the pan over to the adjacent burner and grabbed a nearby washcloth, beating down the sprouting flame. "So…*cough*…so sorry Steven!"

He just looked at me, head cocked and eyes wide with confusion.

"D-don't worry!" I rushed after, giving the pancakes a final pat. "I'll make you some eggs instead!" With speedy movements, I had the pancakes thrown out and pan washed. Opening the refrigerator, I grabbed two eggs off the rack and closed the door with a 'thump'. "Now, would you prefer scrambled…" pulling out a new spatula and turning the burner on yet again, "…or sunny side up?"

"…Pearl?"

I looked back up at him sitting behind the counter, hands stopping mid-point of cracking open one of the eggs. "Yes Steven?"

"You …didn't really answer my question."

I felt his brown gaze come to observe my jittering foot. He frowned, stroking his chin with a "hmmm" and looked back up at me, waiting expectedly for an answer. I, however, decided it best to ignore this question.

"Scrambled it is!"

Nevertheless, I should've known Steven wouldn't have taken my "excuse" for an answer. As I continued my cracking open of the egg, then the next, I heard his chair screech outwards and soft thuds nearing me. Reaching over for the salt, I felt a hand come onto my arm.

"Pearl?"

I couldn't stop a sigh escaping from my lips. Stubborn one this boy is.

"Yes Steven?" I answered with a small smile, sliding my arm out from his fingers and proceeding to shake the salt container over the steaming eggs.

"Do you wanna…I dunno know…talk about something?"

"What?" I laughed, waving him with one hand, the other still continuing to stir the eggs. "Psh! I'm fine Steven, just a little tired from all the construction we've been doing lately."

"But you…seem kind of off…"

I looked back at him. He was staring straight at me, concern written all over his expression. He reached a hand up and grabbed at my blue sash, tugging it close to himself and looking up at me with large eyes.

"Tell me the truth Pearl."

I smiled wider, feeling my cheeks flush slightly. "Of course I'm fine silly!" ruffling his hair. "Now here…" I grabbed a nearby plate and emptied the eggs onto it, handing it to him once done. "They're hot and fresh, just how you like them."

He just glanced down at them before looking back up at me. I could feel my foot beginning to jitter harder, hands intertwining with each other as I flashed him a crooked grin before turning abruptly.

"Pearl." I heard the click of his plate connecting with the counter top, his step coming closer and closer until he appeared in front of me. "It's dinner time."

…#$* t.

"Aha ha...ha," I nervously looked to the side, anything to avoid his stare. "Whoops! Well. Mmmhmmm, yes. That's sounds about…right. I'll get started on dinner then!"

As I turned away from him, I heard a sniffle –freezing me in my movement. Looking back at him with wide eyes, he didn't waste a moment to charge at me with wide arms, latching onto my torso and burying his head into my stomach.

"I don't _care_ Pearl! I don't care if there's thousands of other Pearls out there 'cause I _know_ they'll never be like you! They'll never tuck me into bed and give me goodnight kisses or –or blow bubbles on my stomach and watch me sleep throughout the night! They'll never shove me out of harm's way or burn my pancakes like you! No one can ever take your place Pearl! No one!"" his last statement almost came out as a plead, trying desperately to explain something so complicating in a simple manner.

I felt my face flush deeply, tongue going dry and failing to form any coherent words. "I…Steven…I'm, f-fi…" Biting my trembling lip, I simply closed my eyes and wrapped my own arms around him. I could feel his warmth enveloping my thin figure, the comfort brought bringing a sigh from my chest.

"You're not replaceable Pearl," I squeezed him tighter, hunching my back further over him. "No matter what."

I refused to speak, or maybe I just didn't know what to say. They were so alike, yet different at the same time. Where she was wise, he was oblivious. Where he was caring, she was humorous. When she was distressed, he was jocular.

Rose was Rose.

And Steven is…Steven.

Two of the same entities, yet contrasting in so many ways.

Feeling his grip loosen, I sluggishly did the same, kneeling down to his level to express my thanks through a kiss on the cheek of some sort. Instead however, I was met with something different.

My eyes darted side to side with confusion when he grasped the side of my temple with both hands, bending my head forward. I managed to get a glimpse of him on his tip toes as he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently to my gem. A surge of warmth blossomed from the top of my head, spreading through my body and encompassing me in a moment of pure bliss.

"I love you Pearl," his voice was high pitched, nasally as well. "I love you a lot. And –and I know I'm not my mom and all, but…" he tilted my head back up, bringing his hands to his stomach, "…I know she'd be proud of you for standing up to Peridot like that."

And when he peeked to look up again, our watery gazes met. And I didn't see her. I didn't see her at all. I saw Steven, and Steven alone.

"Thank you Steven," I whispered, allowing a true smile to spread across my lips. He grinned weakly, wiping the edge of his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"No prob bob."

* * *

 **.-.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yurp. It's been a while since I've done a sophisticated baby Steven perspective.**

 **So I wasn't exactly accepting prompts anymore. But, since I was originally planning on just making some mindless fluff, I decided to kinda just squeeeeze in a request made by PastakittyQueen. Not really planned, kinda just happened. So, here you are PastakittyQueen…sort of :)**

 **Age: One and a half.**

 **Warning: Randomly untamed fluff.**

* * *

 **Blanket, Shopin', and Chillin'**

There was a streak of electricity in the air. I could feel it through the way her foot jittered, the way her teeth were clenched, the way her smile increased in size.

The pale one was nervous, the tallest was anxious, and the purple one was excited.

"Did you pack Steven's extra bottle Amethyst?" I watched through the bars of my confinement as she rushed by with full arms, frantically stuffing supplies into a blue backpack.

"Psh, ya I did P," the shorter one waved off. She eyed the skinnier one from her sprawled out postion for a moment before looking over at me. "Why did Greg ask us to do this again?"

"Ugh, Amethyst," she sighed. Breaking eye contact with the purple one, I looked back at the pale one and began observing her strange techniques. "Remember, Greg entrusted us with Steven for a reason," she interrupted herself with a grunt at pushing the large bulge down into the bag. "He…mf…he waNTED us..mMMF…to do some bonding…mmmF…with Steven so that…blah blah…and…blah blablalalblah…"

Losing interest in her speaking, I rolled from my sitting position and onto my knees, deciding it was time to search the rest of my confinement.

 _Right hand in front first, left leg raised, left hand next, right leg, repeat. Go with the flow, survey the area._

So up I traveled, through the vast seas of blankets and between the halls of dull eyed animals. Over the fluffed pillows, and across the field of toys and dolls. I had one item in mind. One particular item that I happened to miss dearly since my last visit.

"…blah blah…I'll get Steven ready…blah…take the bag and I'll meet you and Garnet at the bus stop…blah…" Just as I sensed the crib shake from the movement of her bringing down the bars, I spotted my prize.

"C'mon Steven," I felt her fingers slip under my arms. "Let's go now."

I reached a stubby arm out, only a few inches away from my designated object –but alas, it proved to be useless. I was lifted with ease, the soft material disappearing from my view as I was turned around and snuggled into the crook of her arm.

"B'lke'!" I tried, turning over onto my side and attempting to crawl out from her arms while she walked.

She simply readjusted my position, replying with a quiet, "No Steven," and this time hugging me tighter.

I was dejectedly carried into the bathroom first, the usual routine of diaper and clothe changing finished quickly. Next was the kitchen where one out of the five packed bottles was warmed in preparation for the ride. Last, to my glee, was one last visit to the upstairs area.

"Hold still Steven," she grumbled as I began wriggling in her arms. In a swift movement, she had me out from her arms and instead tucked onto her shoulder. For better balance, I leaned forward onto her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her neck, still however searching from my back view at the crib. So while she sorted through my drawer for perhaps an extra sweater (despite the summer heat), I continued my desperate search in hopes of finding the comfort seeked.

Then, fate on my side, I spotted it.

"B-blnke'! Bllnk'!" I began bouncing up and down, ruffling a hand into her short hair and kicking my legs out. "Bb-b'lnke'!"

"Agh! Steven!" she looked over at me concerned, pointed nose only inches away from my cheek. "What is it sweetie? What's wrong?"

Pausing in my bouncing and kicking, I turned my head back towards the direction of my crib. She gave me a strange look before following my gaze, peeking over at the large cradle.

"Bl'ken'."

She hummed for a moment, abandoning her search in the drawers and turning around as to abide to my wishes. I pushed off lightly from her chest, turning as well from my shoulder position so that I was able to see her movements from the front view.

"Alright Steven," we were now in front of the crib. Both our eyes searched the crib, mine already spotting the wanted item, hers mistakenly falling on the wrong one. She reached down, now only centimeters away from what I wanted, and picked up the bear.

"Here you are honey," tucked Sir Bearington onto my chest. I looked down at the lifeless round spheres of the bear, cringing away from it. "Doe'!" I grabbed the bear and threw it back into the crib. "Blan'et!" I whined, battling against her attempting to sooth hands. "Bln'ke'!"

"Steven! Please! Calm down no-"

She paused suddenly in her panicked attempt at calming me down, a thought seeming to snap into her mind. I stopped in my movements as well, nearly shaking in anticipation as she brought her hands away.

And as if in dream like movements, she gracefully reached into the crib and plucked the red and blue blanket from where it laid.

"This is what you wanted?" she held it out in front of me, just out of arms reach.

"Bla'kt'!" I leaned forward with both arms stretched out, practically falling off if it weren't for the hand that flew upwards to support me.

"Ugh, that Ruby and Sapphire," handing me the prized object at last. I giggled happily, rubbing the soft material against my cheeks before hugging it close and leaning back onto her thin shoulder. "Are you happy now?" she grumbled, pouting her lips out as she returned back to the drawer.

My response was a happy gurgle, wrapping both arms around her neck, blanket splayed across my body and secured underneath my chest. She merely gave a second grumble, murmuring something before pulling out a small sweater and tucking it under her free arm.

"Now," she breathed out, shuffling me into a more protected position. "To the…grocery store."

/

I was now sitting atop the purple one, leaning back into her plush torso while her arms came to rest around my stomach. In my mouth was a pacifier, in my arms a warmth radiating blanket. To the right was the tallest, sitting straight and alert. At the left was Pearl, singing a quiet tune as she prepared the luscious white liquid.

"Almost done there P?" the purple one's raspy voice rang out through the bumping bus. "I think, like, ten years have gone by."

"Oh hush Amethyst," she smiled nevertheless, giving the bottle a final shake. "There," a hand was removed from supporting me to grab the outstretched bottle. "Now be careful. You remember how to hold him correctly right?"

"Ya ya, I got it Pearl."

And ever so gently, those deceivingly clumsy hands carefully came around me, sliding cautiously around my small body and slowly pushed me back into a laying position. Looking up now, I stared at her while sucking innocently at my pacifier. A strand of her white hair came down to tickle my nose while she gazed in wonderment back down.

"The milk Amethyst," Pearl reminded.

She quickly snapped out of her daze, reaching a hand down and tugging the pacifier out from my lips with a 'pop'. I gave a small whine at this, raising a protesting arm which she ended up ignoring. In return however, I was given that sweet lukewarm fluid that never failed to bring joy to me.

"Theeere we go," she hummed as I opened my mouth happily, both hands still grasping tightly at the blanket.

"You're a natural Amethyst," the tallest quietly stated, crossing her legs and arms together and leaning back. From my drinking position, I could see the glow in Amethysts cheeks while she attempted to hide her face, peering down at me instead. I glanced up at her, raising a hand and placing it atop her hand around the bottle. She smiled, almost seeming to blush harder.

"Thanks," she mumbled back to the tallest and, perhaps, me as well.

/

The store was remarkable.

On one hand, it was gigantic; filled with ten times the amount of people that shopped at the regular grocery store. There were bustling people everywhere, an overall loud chatter that filled the large warehouse. The dangling florescent lights gleamed almost harshly down at us newcomers, a direct depiction of the city life.

"Garnet," I heard Pearl whisper from behind the stroller. "Maybe we should just wait a week until the normal grocery store opens, hm? Just look at Steven. Why, he looks terrified!"

At her words, I craned my neck upwards, the spit bubble I had been unintentionally creating popping within seconds of looking up. I blinked up at them for a moment before returning to embracing my blanket and blowing spit bubbles.

"He's fine Pearl, now c'mon," the stroller was summoned to life, finally rolling forward. "We've got a list to get started on. You and Amethyst take the bottom, me and Steven will handle the top. We'll regroup and cash register 15."

"UUUHH. Oh alright," she huffed. "Amethyst! Let's go! And don't smell that device! It could be _dangerous_!"

"It's a toilet Pearl! We have one in the house remember?"

I listened as Pearl stomped away, her thumps soon blending into the chatter of the warehouse. Then, it was just me and the tall one. I was rolled around the area, occasionally catching eyesight with random people and grinning at them.

They ignored me of course, wrapping their long trench coats tighter around their bodies and hurrying away.

We frequently stopped whenever Garnet discovered one of her items. She'd grab them, observe it thoroughly, and usually put it back and instead choose the one behind it; dropping it into her basket and continuing, as if she knew that product was flawed in some sort of way.

For a while, I began fiddling with my thumbs. Then my hands. Then my feet, watching them wriggle through the shoes. Picked my nose for a little bit. Sucked on the blanket.

"AABbbgllgggggggg."

To put it simply, I was bored. We had been at this for almost twenty minutes now.

"BbBBBGBGBLGLBGG."

I managed to catch the attention of some brunette lady who smiled before looking away, but to the tall one, I was brushed off. So, I decided to try my Pearl technique –propelling myself up and down and shaking the whole stroller in the process.

Finally, the carriage was pulled to the side and her legs came into view in front of me. When she bent down and began shuffling through the bottom of the stroller, I gave a giggle and leaned forward to her.

"Hold on their Steven," placing a firm hand on my chest, which ended up being on my stomach as well, and inclining me back. With her other hand, she handed me a bottle of warm milk to hold while I was disconsolately buckled up. My blanket was taken from my grasp and placed on the food shelf while she attempted at making my area more comfortable, straightening out my wrinkled shirt and then preparing the milk.

"MMmmbln'," I reached a hand to it, tilting my head only slightly towards the comforting fabric.

But –she didn't realize it. Or she perhaps forgot. But the milk was handed back to me, and her figure disappeared to the back, and the stroller rolled on –and I still didn't have my blanket.

We moved on, and I was still fully expecting my blanket to return. My lips never touched the bottles cap, for I vowed to wait until my piece of fabric was returned before food was consumed.

Finally, after a good two minutes. I lost it.

"BBBLLLNKKKE'! B-B-BLLLNK'E!" I threw down the bottle, which she surprisingly caught before hitting the ground in a swift movement of her arm.

She came around to observe me. "Steven," her hands came to wander around my body for any signs of injury, then went to unbuckle the fastener around my stomach. "What's wrong?"

I tried to tell her. I really did. But unfortunately, it proved to be impossible. For my words were not able to be understood by her.

"Blkne'abl' AAA'BLek nEAIGHalop tobbggggllgll!"

She stared deeply at me, or at least I assumed she was, conceivably doing her best to understand. At last, after a complete observation, I was removed from the stroller, and pressed close to her chest. Three solid pats came onto my back which causing me to emit a small burp, and was then placed back into the stroller.

Before I could throw a second tantrum, there was the sound of a fast approaching cart and the click of a woman's heel, throwing off my plan.

"Excuse me! Miss!"

As Garnet turned away from me, I was able to view the lady. It was the same brunette that noticed me before.

"Hello!" the cart came to a stop. From the front, I caught sight of a girl about my age, tan skin and brown hued eyes and hair. She was sitting in the chair at the front of the cart.

"Hi," was the tall one reply, standing and therefore blocking off my view of the girl.

"I noticed you left this back at the cereal isle," they exchanged something between themselves. She seemed to look at it for a moment, then back up at the mysterious woman in the white coat.

"Thank you," was finally stated, and she turned, the red and blue blanket draped atop of me and tucked around on all sides.

"No problem! My daughter Connie actually spotted it first. So if anything, you should be thanking her!" she let out a quiet chuckle while Garnet smiled, nodding her head in the direction of the woman.

"Bye then," and as the both cart and stroller turned in the opposite direction, I caught sight of the other girl for a moment.

And in that split-second of eye contact:

"Bbgla," she gurgled.

 _Hi._

"Abglb," I mumbled.

 _Hi._

And with that, she was gone, and I was back to staring off into the vast halls of stocked food. But…then again…I was getting rather tired. After all, I was temperate, rocked, and satisfied.

Eyelids drooping closed…

…head lolling down…

...sleepy…

…

…

…

/

"Quiet Amethyst!" a voice hissed. "You'll wake him up!"

"Um…think again smart one," I shuffled in my scrunched up position. "Looks like the blames on you Pearl."

I blinked open my eyes, discovering two sets of contrasting gazes staring down at me, their shadows casting over me as well. At trying to move my arms, I found I couldn't. In fact, I couldn't move anything. I was stuck, as one may say.

"Hey P, I think you should probably loosen his blanket a bit. He looks pretty uncomfortable."

"Nonsense!" I tried again at breaking free through the fabric. "He's perfectly fine Amethyst, your just exaggerating."

They both held a silent glare before looking back down, all attention now focused on me. The bus gave a bump in the road, and Pearl immediately tightened her grip on me.

"Eh," Amethyst looked away and leaned back into her seat. "Whatevs."

Nonetheless, slim fingers came up to the tip of the blanket, carefully tugging it downwards so that the tension around my arms were loosened. I stuck out my tongue in thanks.

"Tol'jya," was all the purple being stated.

I watched Pearl's eyes go wide, taking in a sharp intake of breath. She glanced over at Amethyst, cheeks flushing a tint of blue, then dismissing the whole situation with a role of her eyes.

"Fine, you were right."

"M-hm, that's what I like to here."

"Ugh," she looked away in disgust, then down at me. Immediately at the sight of me, her eyes visibly softened. "Whatever makes Steven happy."

I followed her hand as it fluttered down, rubbing at my head, then making its way down to the side of my cheek. A truly soothing sensation. Then, without warning, her finger trickled down to my neck and began brushing against it. With a giggle, I squelched out my arms from inside the blanket and captured her index finger with both hands.

"Oh!" she whispered, a playful grin planted on her expression. "You got me!"

Two options were left here.

1: Claim the finger as my own by sucking on it. Two: Hug it.

I chose the second alternative, deciding she would better approve of it. Which she did, quietly chuckling at my supposed callowness. However, unknown to her, this specific act happened to hold many meaningful interpretations.

One, being undoubted trust throughout life.

Another being the need for the bathroom.

/

I was lying on my back atop Garnets thighs and playing with my feet, occasionally causing me to roll over on my sides. Pearl and Amethyst were sitting to the right, one reading while the other was leaning on Garnet, a small snore being released every few second from her lips.

"Well," she didn't look up from her book, yet continued to speak. "That wasn't…too bad I suppose."

"Yup," I felt myself roll a little too far, beginning to slip off her legs. Her hand quickly came to steady me back. "It was somethin'."

"Hmmm."

The dim light from the fire flickered throughout the living room, and I found myself abandoning my feet as playmates and instead opted to stare at the shadows.

"I miss Rose."

I continued my examination of the flickering orange light.

"G-Garnet?" her book was snapped shut. "I –I thought…we've been doing fine and -"

The way it seemed to bathe the whole room in a consoling feeling, the warmth of the fire almost being radiated off its light.

"Sorry. It's fine Pearl."

How the shadows would be nothing without the crackling flames, and the light would have no beauty without the darkness.

"We're fine."

She sighed softly. I looked at her, only to find she was doing the same. Her hands snaked around my torso, heaving me up straight as her knees came up behind back. The close proximity I had to her made me smile, reaching a hand up and sliding my finger across her lip.

She just smiled, chortled for a moment. Her thumbs began rubbing circles atop my shoulder blade, as if feeling for reassurance impossible to find. She leaned forward, the cool glass of her shades connecting with my forehead and scraggly hair brushing against my own hair.

"I love you Steven," she whispered, planting a kiss on my cheek.

But it was said so –despondently.

Before she could pull away, I decided I would give her my own kiss, feeling that it would make her happier. Inclining my head up, I reached my neck out and pecked her nose.

Her form was still for a good minute. Something wet dripped onto my bare foot in that minute. Her hand quickly came up to swipe underneath her glasses. Without even so much as a glance at me, her head was pulled back and I was suddenly being cradled tightly by two arms.

"I miss you."

I nestled deeper into her embrace.

* * *

 **.-.**


End file.
